In Friends, We Trust
by Decipher Philosophy
Summary: Haruna Takahashi is SHSL Soccer Player is put into the game of Mutual killings. She has to survive in order to meet someone she deeply cares for, but her values and heart is tested by Monobear.
1. Friendships Never Lasts

A/N:

Haruna Takahashi aka Haru: A fifteen year old soccer player with wavy navy blue hair with bangs clipped to the side, highlights and black streaks, and gray eyes (Silver contacts). She wears a white sailor uniform with elbow length sleeves, a brown ribbon and knee-length brown skirt. She has a soccer ball ring on. She's bossy, foul-mouth, energetic and competitive.

In Friends, We Trust

Chapter 1: Friendships Never Lasts

_Dear notebook,_

_I thought I never had to do this stupid thing again since my therapy sessions, but I figured I really need to lay down my thoughts._

Haru, a famous soccer play, sighed out as she was sitting on her bed. A heaviness was set in her chest.

_A stupid stuffed toy, Monobear, told me and a bunch of strangers that we have to kill each other in order to graduate. I thought this was all a practical sick joke_

Haru remembered what happened a few hours ago. She sighed in and out shakily. Her hand becoming a ghost but then she knew that if she wanted to control herself, she had to reason with herself.

_until one of us killed the other._

Haru remembered the first day they got here. They all woke up in a classroom without any idea of what was going on until the bear showed up telling them that they had to kill each other through any means possible.

After the introductions, there was no way out even with Sakura's strength. And when Togami and Oowada got into an argument, Naegi stupidly got in the middle of it. "W-wait, we shouldn't fight each other?"

"Eh, you think you can tell me what I can and can't do?" Oowada challenged.

"N-no!"

"Shut the fuck up!"

"STOP BEIN' A BUNCH OF IDIOTS!" Haru jumped kicking all three guys in the face.

"Togami-sama!" Fukawa shrieked.

The soccer player glared at Naegi standing triumphantly above them. "I will not allow such reckless behavior! Drop down and give me twenty!"

"Twe-twenty?" The luckster was confused.

"Who do ya-" Oowada got a foot to the face.

"A girl who's sick of your overreacting bull crap. Togami served a good point. There are retards among us but doesn't mean you have to be an annoying prick."

"Heh. And how do you think we should act?" Togami got up having a bruising cheek.

"By not being an arrogant prick rich boy." Haru said firmly. "Just cuz you get off on this bullshit doesn't mean we should, too. Besides, let's start searching the place."

"Tch, who does that bitch think she is?" Fukawa grumbled. "Being calm in a situation like this. It's even more unnerving!"

"But she's right." Celestia said.

"Right! Then we should leave split up and search!" Ishimaru declared.

They went on several ways. Celestia went with Mondo on the gate. Asahina and Sakura checked for a way to an upper floor. Yamada checked the bedroom. Chihiro checked the kitchen. All reports has shown to be useless and that they were definitely trapped in here.

"Are we really going to live the rest of our lives here?" Chihiro asked in tears.

"It's simple. If you want to get out, then one of has to kill someone." Togami responded.

"If you keep talking like that, then I'll kill you myself to shut you up." Haru told him as she was doing push ups.

"Takahashi-san, should you be exercising at a time like this?" Asahina asked.

"When shouldn't I be? When I get out of this place, I need to be in shape." The soccer player responded.

"That is very much like you Takahashi Haruna." Togami said, yet was ignored. "You are the soccer player who bought her team to the FIFA World Cup and the FIFA Confederation Cup three times in a row. You've been called a gifted athlete or a devil for your high competitive spirit that did not only reach out to soccer alone. Who's to say that you aren't plotting to win the game yourself?"

That question caught her attention but refused to act phased by it. "To kill someone over a game is more around your area isn't it? Compared to an athlete, what's the difference between a mass murderer and a CEO?"

The blonde smirked. "Interesting point."

Fukawa did not like that smirk at all.

"There's gotta be something else we can do!" Leon yelled.

"Adapt." Celestia said.

"What?" Junko arched an eyebrow at her.

The gambler smiled. "We should adapt."

"You mean accept living our lives here?"

"It's not the strongest or the smartest who survive, but those who can change to their environment. On that matter we should add another rule."

"Rule?" Mondo looked at her questionably.

"There's a schedule on when it is our nighttime, but let us banned from anyone wandering around by that time."

"Huh? Why?" Fukawa questioned in fear.

"Don't you see? Without this rule, we will continue to cower in fear every night of who will kill one of us. But then, of course, we cannot enforce this rule so we must blindly trust each other not to."

After eating lunch since it was the afternoon, Haru decided to jog around the place, but then was stopped by Asahina. "Takahashi-san, where are you going?"

"Asahina-san. Sakura-san."

_I was a bit intimidated by them. Especially by Sakura since everyone knew they couldn't kill her. But they were really nice. It was a great surprise. Not since the mental asylum, did I meet a stranger so nice to me. Asahina is kind of an airhead and Sakura sounded like an old man telling a legend, but it was nice having_

Haru knew the word to write down, but then after what happened, she was hesitant. She scribbled the last four words and then wrote down.

_they were nice to be around._

"Football is a matter of life and death, except more important! That's what Bill Shankly said." Asahina quoted the famous Scottish soccer player and manager. "You were really mean to Togami-san."

Haru scoffed. "I've met rich boys before so I'm used to him."

"Really? Are you rich Takahashi-san?"

"Yeah."

"That's cool. I come from a regular family, but Sakura comes from a family who runs a dojo!"

"My clan has been operating the dojo for three hundred years. There, one may truly hone their fighting spirit." Sakura added.

"Takahashi-san, don't you think Naegi-san is cute?" The swimmer asked with a blush.

"Hm?"

"I mean, um, he-he's cute-" Her face became a tomato as she was stuttering her words.

"But he's the lazy type isn't he? His talent is luck? What kind of talent is that if we're in this situation?" Haru told them. She wasn't fond of lazy people.

"Ah! I guess your right!" Asahina looked disappointed in herself.

"Perhaps we should discuss more over tea." Sakura said to lighten the mood.

"Yeah! How about it Takahashi-san?"

Haru was hesitant but then figured that this wasn't the opportune moment for them to kill her so agreed. So they bonded. Haru noticed Asahina's insecurities of her struggle between her exercise and constant hunger. Sakura has shown to be secretive on who she must defeat. The soccer player didn't exactly open up either. Just gave the basic details people would find online. Most of the conversation was on training and doing some training.

Later, she left and decided to jog through the hallways.

"You! No running in the hall!" Ishimaru scolded.

"What? You got to be kidding me! It's not like I'm gonna bump into anyone!"

_Ishimaru was a real pain in the ass. It was enough that I had nothing to do but eat, sleep, and shit like an animal in a cage._

"It is against school rules to run in the halls!"

"ER! Wrong! It doesn't say so!" She took out her electroID to prove her point.

"Ah, you're right. This cannot be! All rules within school has a no running in the halls rule! I must go over the rules again!" The hall way monitor looked into his electroID with intense concentration.

Haru took this chance to jog away. She then bumped into Naegi. The joke was on her but the green jacket guy was the one who fell down and apologized. "Ow. Sorry."

"Nah. It was my fault."

"Ah, Takahashi-san, I-I've been meaning to talk to you."

"Alright, make it quick." The soccer player crossed her arms.

"I've been meaning to thank you for this morning. If you haven't interrupted, I don't know what would've happened to me."

"Eh? Did I kick you too hard? You should've read the atmosphere before interrupting it yourself numbskull!"

"A-ah, so-sorry!"

"And stop with that stu-uttering! Stand up and talk to me like a man!" She demanded. Naegi was in attention.

"Sorry!"

"That's better! Now stay out of trouble or else you're the first to be killed!" She advised him.

"Yes, ma'am!" Naegi shouted. His terrified expression made her giggle. That surprised the luckster.

Haru tried not to laugh out loud. "Chill dude! I won't kill ya unless ya mess with me!"

"I-I-" The teen cleared his throat. "I won't!"

"Good to hear!" She smiled at him and the boy looked dazed.

"Flirting? I didn't think you were capable of that." Togami appeared with his arms crossed.

"To-Togami-san!"

_Naegi seriously needs to work on his stuttering and when to be surprised. It'd be a big surprise if he got out of this alive._

Haru stopped writing realizing what she wrote. She quickly scribbled it away, and then remembered the rest of that day.

"If you thought that was flirting, you seriously don't have your eyes screwed on right." Haru had her hands at her hips.

"So what would you call that?"

"Uh, I don't know. Two genders having a nice chat that isn't sexualized or romanticized." The soccer player responded. "I'm leaving." She jogged away. She didn't like how Togami easily got on her nerves and Asahina was a little bit right. Naegi was kind of cute.

On her way, she saw Kirigiri walking with a thinking expression so didn't bother her. The others must be in their room but she did come across Maizono who happened to be walking around.

"Oh, Takahashi-san?"

"Maizono. What brings you here?"

"Oh, just thought I'd try looking for a way out again." The girl gave a pleasing smile that it was no wonder she was the most popular in her girl band. Haru had actually had a CD of hers but she wasn't going to say that. "What are you doing?"

"Just taking a jog."

"You never stop exercising do you?" Maizono was intrigued.

"Don't see the point of why not."

"Anyway, have you seen Naegi-kun?"

_I haven't had any...normal human interactions to call out on someone though I had the faintest hint in my instincts about her. I've at least watched sports movies with romance in it like the one where the girl pretended to be her twin brother just to play soccer and she end up falling for one of her roommates. They were just actors but actors portray how people act in certain situations._

_So I'm pretty sure Maizono did like Naegi and Naegi liked her._

Haru stopped writing again feeling that heaviness drop further.

_No one is perfect._

She scribbled that out.

_Fuck this shit, I'm angry! Why the fuck did she have to do that?! Why the fuck did she have to make the damn bear and the rich bastard right?! That there were idiots willing to kill each other! I can't help feeling_

"I can't help feeling..." She scarcely whispered to herself. She hugged herself fast forwarding the events.

The next few days, they continued to search for a way out and there wasn't. Haru gotten closer and closer to Sakura and Asahina that she began to relax on her suspicions on them. She had began to jog around Ishimaru to tease him on that no running rule until Monobear finally added and called her out on it like a kid. Haru found it funny instead of annoying. She had talked to Chihiro over breakfast finding her a bit too nice to have a bug suck your blood out. Regrettingly, she also spent time with Maizono.

"Wow, you have a nice singing voice!" Maizono praised her when she was just singing to herself while searching the classroom again.

"E-Eh?! What are you talking about Maizono? If anyone has a nice singing voice, it's you." Haru blushed after being complimented by the pop idol.

"Well everyone knows that. But you have some other secret talents don't you Haru-chan?" Maizono asked. By around the third day, most of the students had gotten to call her Haru or Haru-chan.

"Nah, you're just imagining things." She saw Maizono smiling at her. Haru can't help thinking that smile was very heart-warming and joyful. She saw why the pop idol was the lead with such a smile.

"Don't be so modest!" Sayaka told her. "Let's sing a song together! It would brighten the place up don't you think!"

Haru didn't see any reason to deny so they began singing simple child songs and then famous songs.

The soccer player thought everything was fine despite the boredom and restrainment but then the damn bear had them watch what happened at their home life just to give them a motive. She put in her CD doubting that she had anything to effect her but then surprisingly it was a video from her therapist at the mental asylum.

"Haru, I hope this new school life will help you give you the friends you always wanted and achieve your dreams in not only soccer but many others as well. I believe in you."

She felt her heart softened by her therapist's words until the video went wrong and then changed into an image of the room destroyed and bloodied as if a zombie apocalypse had taken over.

_That person was the only one who made me feel not alone in the world. Saying the name would only hurt more. Seeing what happened in that room, it only fueled me with questions since there wasn't a dead body. It made me want to get out of here even more just to know what happened. Just to know if there was still someone I can turn to in this depressing loneliness. But I wouldn't kill. I'd never kill because that person would be disappointed in me._

_Maizono obviously didn't think the same thing._

Haru remembered exercising one night when she couldn't sleep and then realized she didn't have a water bottle with her. She knew they made a rule to not wander around this time but it wasn't a good idea to sleep dehydrated so bended that rule since she had no ill intentions.

It was a good thing she did because she caught Leon about to enter Naegi's room.

"Kuwata! What do ya think you're doing?"

"Ey, Takahashi! I wasn't-"

"Uh huh." She gave a skeptical look. "What do you think you're do going into Naegi's room?"

"Eh? Naegi's? What're ya talkin' about? This is Maizono's!"

"No! This is Naegi's." She said without any doubt until she saw the door plate. "That isn't right. I know I sleep next to Naegi's room." She checked her ElectroID to confirm that.

"Maybe the thing got their rooms wrong." Kuwata hoped he wasn't gonna get told on for entering a girl's room past curfew.

Haru looked at the guy who was an idiot. "Kuwata, you are a pitiful excuse of an athlete to be such a moron!"

"What the hell?! I don't even like baseball!"

"Ha! Don't like baseball! Then why the fuck do you play it!"

"It's not me! The coach n' manager makes me play!"

"Can't stand up for yourself huh?"

"Fuck you! I can stand up for myself whenever I want! I just do it for the perks! Girls and not havin' to do school crap n' all!"

"So ya are a moron with hair like that! How the hell did you grow your beard like that?"

"Shut yer trap! This is genuine punk rock!"

"Well you certainly got the punk down."

"Hell ya I do! N' what are you doin' out here?" The wannabe punk rocker inquired.

"I got thirsty. Now get back to yer room!" Haru demanded. The red head felt like he had no way out of her demand so walked away grumbling, "I got yer back to yer room right here!"

She let out a sigh hoping to have a crisis diverted because she knew for sure that Naegi's room was next to hers.

Haru was jogging back with her bottle of water. She noticed Yamada's door open. She barely knew the guy but he was nice to be around when he isn't perverted. She learned a lot more about doujin from him. "Eh, Yamada? You awake?"

The geek shrieked. "Taka-Takahashi-san."

"Don't worry, I'm not here ta kill ya! What're ya doin' up so late?"

"I barely ate dinner so I'm kinda hungry."

"Then go get something. It's not like the rule we made up is real."

"But what if someone plans to murder tonight!" Yamada mentally cradled in fear.

Haru remembered the switched doors plates. She smiled at him reassuringly. "I doubt anyone's gonna get you in the kitchen. I came back safely. G'night." She jogged away.

The next morning, she was heading to the cafeteria with Asahina, Sakura, Chihiro and Ishimaru since they were the early birds in the group. Haru still felt uneasy after what happened last night.

_Kuwata is a lazy bum who had the definition of talent if he could still be as good as he was. Even God makes mistakes. I hate lazy people but then even if he was lazy and I barely knew him, I was still concerned because I didn't want anyone to die. I didn't want anyone to heed to the bear's threats. For a moment, I panicked for his life because that morning, we found Yamada stabbed in the cafeteria on the floor._

Everyone gasped, and then there was a ding dong sound that came before the announcements that a body has been found.

Out of worry, Haru ran back to the dorm rooms to ring on Leon's room hoping he'd come out. When he did, the soccer player hugged him because he was alive and knew that she did good.

"Taka-Takahashi?" Leon was surprised.

"I'm sorry. I thought you were dead." She stepped back rubbing her eyes.

"What are ya talkin' about? Of course I'm alive! I'm freakin' Leon Kuwata!"

"Lean on a Kaola?"

"LEON KUWATA!"

Haru smiled but then remembered the body found at the cafeteria. Monobear then announced for them to go to the gym.

"A body?!" Fukawa freaked.

"What happened?" Maizono asked in worry.

Haru explained to Leon and the others who exit their rooms of what happened. Some ran off to the cafeteria to confirm this and then arrived at the gym.

_I didn't want to go to the gym after witnessing a dead body because it was too much to process. I barely knew Yamada, but then it didn't take a genius to know that he was passionate about what he did and I liked that in other people. To have someone like that dead feels like wasted food on a plate that could've prolonged lives._

_To process more felt like too much but we had to go there. Kirigiri reasoned that we should follow the rules since we are captives. I hate that she said it but it was true. We were prisoners. Except we weren't guilty first._

"It seems that the game has finally begun." Togami said.

"So Yamada was murdered." Naegi said it with disbelief. "It must be him! Monobear!"

"Nope! I'd never do something like that!" The bear appeared at the podium. "As your principal, I follow all the rules! You can trust me on that!"

"Monobear..."

"You should know that I will never jeopardize the whole point of this whole exercise! I was known in the safari park for being twice the stickler of the rules compared to the other bears!"

"Who was it then?" Chihiro asked.

"But you already know! The one who killed Hifumi Yamada was one of you!" The stuff bear declared. Everyone looked at each other suspiciously. Haru eyed at Maizono who noticed it and looked away. "What's wrong guys? You looked like a bunch of pigeons who've been fired at by Gatling guns!"

_Then the bear explained the jury trial. He never told us that! We only knew that in order to graduate, we had to kill each other without getting caught._

_Writing it down, I realized that what was the point of the whole thing, if we weren't pursued in catching the killer. It fuckin' pisses me off!_

_I'M SO FUCKIN' ANGRY!_

Haru threw the book to the wall. She gripped her skirt tightly slightly shaking as she remembered the rest of the events. She said to herself, "Why did that idiot challenge him?!"

Junko had challenged the bear and stepped on him. Because of the rule that one cannot attack the principal, she was pierced with spears. That meant two people are dead leaving fourteen more students adding one mysterious student.

Calming down, Haru took the notebook writing down the experience. She did hold hope that her therapist was still alive and would someday read this to help her get through it once she gets out of here.

She remembered the evidence found at the place that wasn't much. It was a quick blunt stab to the abdomen. Yamada died from the loss of blood at six in the morning. Haru knew she left somewhere around one in the morning. She figured that Yamada must've decided to have a light nap but then woke up at five to finally eat something.

_If only I was there, then I would've stopped the murder from happening. If only I stayed longer and decided to just exercise a bit longer in that cafeteria, maybe I could've done something! If only I didn't tell Yamada to go that night._

Haru clutched at her heart.

In the kitchen, a knife was missing. Food had been scattered on the floor. In his hand was a hairclip. For other evidence, it was scarce.

Monobear then appeared on screen. "I'm getting bored. Let's head to the classroom trial already."

Everyone was heading out except for the soccer player who continued to stare at Yamada. "Haru-chan?" Asahina was worried.

Haru looked to her unsure of what to do and she hated that feeling. She always knew what to do. In this case, her heart was troubling her. "We should be going." She walked away. Asahina and Sakura looked at each other worriedly.

They entered the elevator to go into the jury room where Haru was in fear for her life. They all took their place where the classroom trial began.

"Then if we are to start the discussion..." Asahina said.

"Where would we start?" Yamada asked.

Kirigiri responded, "First we should start with the murder weapon."

"Then it's without a doubt that the weapon was the knife!" Ishimaru responded.

"That's obvious." Mondo said.

"No, that is an important factor." Naegi said. "Because it means someone took the knife from the kitchen."

"Then that means that whoever killed Yamada-san was waiting at the cafeteria to kill him." Asahina said.

"But how would they know he was coming?" Leon asked.

"A note perhaps?" Celestia suggested.

"No. We've searched his room and his clothing. There was no note of having to meet whoever it was that killed Yamada-san." Kirigiri responded.

"Then the killer asked him to meet later that night?" Asahina questioned.

"It seems so." Sakura responded.

"Takahashi..." Leon called out. Haru was interrupted from her thoughts. "Weren't you leaving to the kitchen last night?" The athlete asked the other.

Everyone had eyes on her.

"Yeah I was and I told you I was thirsty!" She responded defensively.

"How do you know this?" Celestia questioned.

"Ah!" Leon tried not to say anything.

"He was trying to sneak into Maizono's room!" Haru revealed. The baseball player and singer looked at each other and then looked away. Naegi was shocked.

"So you admit to going to the kitchen." Togami clarified. He smirked. "It is no surprise that you would be a suspect in this. Someone of your competitive spirit would kill someone in order to win no matter what."

"Then you are the one who killed Yamada!" Fukawa accused. "Confess already and let us get out of this hell hole!"

"I won't cuz I got nothin' to confess!" Haru was hesitant in her findings and wasn't sure if she will be backed up on this but she had to try.

"But Yamada was holding a hairclip in his hand." Togami pointed out. A hairclip similar to yours."

"Eh? But I have a hair clip right here!" She pointed at her hairclips.

"You could have spares."

"Keep talkin' and I will kick the fuckin' lights out of you!"

"Already breaking under pressure?"

"I'm telling you that, that hairclip wasn't mine!" Haru looked at everyone to see the accusation in their eyes. She glanced at Maizono who looked at her the same way. "What the hell? You think it's me!" She gripped onto her podium facing a dilemma.

_Maizono was on of my first real friends in this fuckin' place. All those are fuckers on my soccer team only liked me because I gave them something they couldn't achieve themselves! She was so nice to me! How could I do this? But I knew that if I didn't speak up, Sakura and Asahina would've been killed too._

_There's no point in justifying what I did. I killed Maizono and Yamada._

"Kuwata, I know I haven't been the best of company but please back me up on this!" Haru cried out.

"What? Don't drag me into this!" The baseball player was worried.

"I didn't kill Yamada! Maizono did!" She accused the pop idol. Everyone was surprised by the accusation.

"Me?" Maizono was genuinely shocked by being pointed out as a killer. By the look on her face, she must've thought of Haru as a friend despite the short time together. That just made the words bitter.

"What are you talking about Takahashi-san?" Naegi questioned.

Haru swallowed down her doubts. "Last night, Kuwata was going to enter Maizono's room, but there was a problem. The room he was entering was next to mine that was suppose to be Naegi's room. Isn't that right Kuwata?" The baseball player was silent. The soccer player slammed her hands on the podium. "Isn't that right Kuwata?! IF YOU WANT TO LIVE THEN TELL EVERYONE THE TRUTH!"

"Extorting someone to confess won't necessarily mean they are honest." Togami pointed out.

"So confess to being the murderer already!" Fukawa shouted.

"Ye-yeah." Leon whispered loud enough. Glancing at a horrified Maizono. "Last night I was suppose to go into Maizono's room because she invited me to, but then Takahashi exited from her room that was just right next to the room I was going in. She got me to go back to my room. She said so herself that the door plates were wrong."

"Then Takahashi-san knew that Maizono-san was plotting murder just by the change of the door plates." Celestia said. "So you saved Kuwata-san's life but in exchange for Yamada-san's life. How tragically heroic of you."

"Wa-Wait!" Naegi called out. "Maizono couldn't have murdered Yamada! What was Yamada doing there?"

"That doesn't matter." Togami responded. "The real question was why did she do it."

"I'm telling you she didn't!" Naegi looked at Maizono who was silent with a terrified look on her face. "Maizono-san..."

"Did you switch rooms with her Naegi?" Haru asked reluctantly.

"What?..."

"Answer the question! Did you switch rooms with her?" Haru demanded.

"Y-yes! But-"

"It has to be Maizono-san." Asahina responded. "Now that I see it, Maizono-san has the same hairclips as Haru-chan. Right Sakura-chan?"

"Who's Sakura-chan?" Celestia questioned.

"That would be me." Oogami answered. There was a moment of silence.

Kirigiri spoke, "Asahina-san is right. They have similar hairclips and it appears one is missing when you usually have three Maizono-san."

The pop idol wished she hadn't instinctively had her hand feel for the missing one. It proved their point.

"Wa-wait!"

"It doesn't matter Naegi." Togami said.

"Yeah, are you trying to get us killed?!" Mondo questioned.

"No! Maizono-san would never hurt a fly!"

"Just because someone looks and acts pretty and innocent on the outside doesn't mean that's entirely who they are in the inside." Celestia retorted him with grace.

"By the turn of events," Kirigiri cut in, "The killer had taken the knife from the kitchen when no one was looking. She convinced Naegi to switch room and then secretly switched plates in order to lure Kuwata-san into a trap, but then because Takahashi-san exited her room at the opportune time and saw the plates, she convinced Kuwata-san to leave. The killer realized that Kuwata-san wasn't going to come and without a clear train of thought at a late hour, she decided to put back the knife so Naegi-san wouldn't find it. But then Yamada-san conveniently in the kitchen and saw the killer with the knife who took the opportune moment to kill him. In the moment of the kill, Yamada-san reached out and grabbed a hairclip from the killer without her noticing. The killer should none other than be Sayaka Maizono."

Everyone stared at the pop idol for an answer.

"Mai-Maizono-san, please tell me they're wrong. They're wrong! You guys must be plotting against her!" Naegi made a shocking accusation.

"Even if you guys have accomplices, it's the one who truly did it who gets to graduate!" Monobear said.

"It's even said in a journal." Togami showed his ElectroID as proof.

"So there is no point in teaming up against each other." Celestia said.

"Upupupupu!" The bear laughed. "Looks like you guys already knew who did it so let the voting begin!"

"WA-WAIT!" Naegi cried out.

"It's no use Naegi-kun." Maizono said.

"No, Maizono-" Naegi saw her smiling face. A smile that could brighten even a despairing moment like this for him.

"It's okay Naegi-kun because if I don't die, then you will die instead of me and I don't want that. Everything is true. I planned to kill Kuwata-kun last night."

"What the-?!" The baseball player was stunned.

"And I also planned on framing you but then Kuwata-kun wasn't showing up. I did decide to go back to the kitchen so you wouldn't find the knife in the room. I didn't think Yamada would be there. But since he was there, I immediately thought that I should take this chance, but I didn't know it would lead to this." Tears flowed down her smiling face. "I'm sorry for betraying you Naegi-kun."

"Maizono-san..."

_I would never forget the look on Naegi's face. I saw that look before. A look of pure disbelief. As if his entire self but his body was running away from the event. Yet, Maizono-san, despite being the one to die, was the stronger one. I hated_

She erased the d.

_I hate myself for what I did._

"Let the voting begin!" The slot was drawn and Maizono was chosen as the killer. "Yahoo! You got the answer! The one to kill Hifumi Yamada was Sayaka Maizono!"

"Naegi-kun," Sayaka called out to him, "Don't tell yourself that this isn't happening. How can I tell? It's cuz I'm an esper. Just kidding!" She said the joke she told him since they met. "I need you to live on for me Naegi-kun, and still remember me as not the horrible person I am."

"You are not a horrible person Maizono-san! You were-We are all forced to do this! It's none of our fault! It's his!" Naegi pointed at the bear.

"Upupupupupu! Accuse me all you want but it is punishment time!"

The wall opened and grabbed Maizono by the waist.

"NOOOO! MAIZONO-SAN!"

**SAYAKA MAIZONO'S FINAL PERFORMANCE**

Maizono was placed on a stage shaped as a giant mantrap with a meter to score her. A mike was placed in front of her where she knew that she had to sing in order for the meter to be full to save her. She was close to fulfilling it but then Monobear destroyed it which triggered the failure condition. The mantrap slammed shut instantly killing her.

Everyone was horrified by the fouled death.

_Naegi was the most horrified out of all of us that I thought that he'd go beserk attacking Monobear, but then Kirigiri stopped him reasoning that he shouldn't let Maizono's or Yamada's deaths be for nothing._

_I don't know what tomorrow will bring. I just hope that it won't kills me. Emotionally I mean because I told Yamada that it was okay that night._

_If only I didn't sound so sure of myself, he could've been alive._

_Guilty,_

_Takahashi Haruna_


	2. Ever After

A/N:

Survivors: 13: Haru, Celestia, Sakura, Aoi, Chihiro, Leon, Kirigiri, Naegi, Fukawa, Togami, Mondo, Ishimaru, Hagakure

Killed: 3: Junko Enoshima, Sayaka Maizono and Hifumi Yamada

Chapter 2: Ever After

The next morning, everyone showed up for breakfast. It was a grim reminder that a dead body was in here, but they forced the thought out of their mind. Naegi looked terrible. "I want to say I'm sorry to all you guys."

"Eh?" Mondo was surprised.

"I accused all you guys for murder."

"Let it go Naegi." Haru spoke up. "It wasn't you who turned it against Maizono-san."

"Haru-chan."

"Anyway, you should be smiling."

"Eh?"

"Because it was what Maizono-san did a lot. Her smile was really nice wasn't it." Haru forced a smile for Naegi. "If you want to remember the best of her, you should keep smiling more and more." Then her smile faltered. Asahina and Sakura were quick to comfort her which just triggered the tears since comfort took so long to get to her before.

"So even Takahashi has those feelings." Togami said.

"Shut up!" Asahina shouted back in anger.

"You shut up swimmer idiot!" Fukawa snapped back.

"Swimmer idiot?!"

Haru stood rubbing her eyes to stop the needless tears. "I need to go to the bathroom."

But then Monobear appeared on the screen. "Hear ye! Hear ye! In Hope Peak's Academy, after each Class Trial, a new world will open! If you don't provide enough excitement, ignorant people of your generation will get bored quickly! Anyways, go search freely!"

Everyone went to the second floor to see it opened. They discovered a library, a pool, a work out room, and more classrooms.

_Dear Notebook,_

_ It's already been a couple of weeks and if I said I hate myself before. I hate myself more. I am not introverted. Despite being secluded by my parents, I always wanted to spend time with people other than my trainers. I wish I never wanted that because I, yet again, caused people to die._

Haru stopped for a moment. She held down her angered feelings to describe the events.

_ But I'm getting a head of myself if I want to explain clearly. After Maizono's trial, we were allowed in the second floor. On our way up, Asahina tried to cheer everyone up, but then Togami was the pessimistic asshole again. I wasn't surprised that Oowada and him got into a fight again at the library. The others glanced at me to do something. I didn't do anything because Togami bad mouthed about us choosing Maizono in the HIM! I was looking forward to Togami getting smacked! Ishimaru tried to stop them himself but Oowada pushed him out of the way easily. Can't any guy do something?_

_ In the end, that arrogant prick walked away and Fukawa ran off thinking nobody would care if she would die. I wish I would've told her that I would. We never officially talked because she always kept her distance and glared at me as if I did something wrong. Maybe I did._

After Fukawa ran off, Asahina suggested for going for a swim.

"Hm? I guess you right." Sakura agreed.

"I could use a good swim. What about you Koala?" Haru turned to Leon.

"It's Kuwata!"

"Whatever." She turned away smirking.

"Then shall we go?" Celestia asked.

Asahina turned to Fujisaki. "Neh, neh, you too Fujisaki-san."

The girl looked up at her surprised.

_The girls except Fukawa and Kirigiri went to the girl's locker room where we were explained by Monobear of how the boys and girls weren't allowed to enter the other room with someone else without being killed. It was a little extreme but that wasn't the point. After his appearance, it ruined the mood for a good swim so we spent time at the cafeteria instead when Asahina suggested eating a snack. Not that ramen is a snack but she thinks so._

_Fujisaki continued to be incredibly sweet and interesting with her ideas about programs. It must really suck to have a talent you can't use in a computer-less place. Celestia is a straight up liar which is not at all a surprise since she is a gambler. Wouldn't be surprised if her name wasn't real._

Celestia sipped her tea. "This is delicious Oogami-san." She complimented her.

"Thank you Celestia-san."

"Though it is a pity. I would have loved for one of the boys to be the one serving me tea, but none of them shows to be worthy." The ojou told them.

"Even Naegi?" Haru arched an eyebrow.

"He is a D-rank. I will admit that he has some charm." Celestia pondered on that issue.

"Since we're talking about guys, let's admit whoever we like!" Asahina suggested.

"I do not have such a crush for I still have my first love." Sakura responded.

"Ah right, the person you have to defeat in order to be the strongest." Haru remembered.

"Someone can defeat Sakura-chan?" Chihiro was surprised.

"Yes. Fighting is a scientific sport but for him, such 'theories' does not work for him. He does not become the best through methods of training but because he continues to fight. Even to this day, he fights."

The programmer was in awe. "I hope to meet him someday."

"Perhaps you will because he will continue to live as long as he fights." That sounded downcast.

"Is he in trouble?"

"He is battling with a disease but as long as he fights, he will live, and I wish to do the same so we shall fight again."

_Sakura's heart was truly pure of love that I envied her. Asahina on the other hand was not so much._

"It must be nice having a boyfriend. I wish I could have a boyfriend. People tells me that I'm not girly so if I get a boyfriend, I could become girly. Maybe..."

"You don't need a boyfriend Asahina." Haru told her. "You should get a boyfriend because you like him, not because he can give you something. You should stop making excuses."

"Excuses? When did I make an excuse about anything?!" She got angry. The soccer player wasn't intimidated.

"I'm telling you this because I care. You tell yourself that you have to be girly because your a girl. But the truth is that you want to please other people. You guys agree with me right?"

_The girls didn't look like they wanted to be pulled into it but they did agree._

Haru placed a hand on Asahina's shoulder. Something her therapist did a lot. "You're worried that you're gonna get fat and ungirly that you won't ever get a guy to like you, but who you are makes you charming."

"As Takahashi-san said, I must agree." Celestia responded placing her chin gently on her fingers. "As the famous writer Oscar Wilde once said, 'Be yourself. Everyone else is already taken.'."

Asahina looked at Sakura who nodded. She smiled. "You are absolutely right!"

Afterwards, Celestia retired to her room. Sakura and Aoi went for a swim while Haru decided to spend time with Chihiro. "So you want to make this program that is kind of alive."

"Mm hm." The teen nodded. "It's a new project of the question answering system but with an artificial intelligence attached to it but then reaching to the point of a strong A.I. may never be finish."

"Then maybe someone else will pick up your work. The same thing happened with the window wipers. We wouldn't be able to drive in the rain if someone didn't pick it up." Haru said reassuringly.

Chihiro pondered on her words. "I hope so. What about you Haru-chan?"

"Me? Well, I'm just training til we get out. Once I'm out, I'm actually heading for a special place."

"A special place?"

"Yeah, I'd like to call it home, but then that's not really the right word for it. I'm not really comfortable talking about it yet."

"Ah, sorry!"

"No! It's okay Fujisaki! It's nice thinking about that place, but right now it should be about getting out." Haru saved herself the depressing moment.

_Fujisaki left to her room after that. I decided to lightly jogged but then Ishimaru caught me before I could. So I sped walked until I bumped into Hagakure. He was really odd but also funny to be around. Asahina can't take the gibberish he talks about but I just laugh. We shared a similarity in having scars and joking about them. His own was on his back due to having trouble with a gang. My own was, of course, due to an accident you know very much of._

_I swear the dude has weed in his room but doesn't wanna share the limited stash he has since he needs it to relax. Good thing that I don't smoke weed. I hate taking anything that's considered to be medical after being forced to take meds every day back at that place. You already know that I rely strictly on my immune system more than anything else now._

"Yo Haru-chan! Filled with energy I see! Hey, since we're best buds, I'll give you your fortune for a super duper low price! I'll cut my usual fee of 100,000 yen for two hours down to a special extra low price of 90,000 yen!"

"I'll give you 10,000 for just five minutes to see my fortune."

"40,000!"

"Deal. I'll pay you when we get out of here."

"Sweet! And by the divination, I see that you will have four children but two of each will have different fathers!"

"This is bullcocky! I want my money back!"

"Eh?! It's thirty percent the truth! And what I saw! Plus you didn't even pay!"

"Then I won't pay you!"

"That's unfair!"

"Fine I'll give you the 10,000 yen as promised after we get out!"

"Right! Wait, we-"

"Goodbye!" Haru ran away ignoring Hagakure's complaints. Ishimaru caught her again but she continued running anyway being chased by Hagakure and Ishimaru. She then pulled Kirigiri randomly to run with her because she just felt like it.

"Why are we running?"

"To live!"

"Huh?"

Haru grabbed her hand leading her to the elevator closing the door on the boys. She raspberried them as the door closes.

"Takahashi-san." Kirigiri spoke up.

The girl looked to her smiling. "Wassup?"

"You are very lively compared to this morning."

"Yeah, well, if I don't be, then that'd make me a hypocrite for what I told Naegi right? He was really down that Maizono died." Haru felt her heart clenched but then tried to continue smiling. "Naegi also happens to be better too."

"Yes. As long as we concentrate on our priorities then it's best that he continues to act this way...Are you afraid Takahashi-san?"

"Huh?" The elevator door opened. They took a walk to nowhere in particular.

"To be locked in this school?" The purple hair girl questioned.

Haru thought about this. "It's not so much as afraid, as I am pissed off. I have questions and I want them answered! What about you Kirigiri?"

"I am but I do not show it. There's no benefit in showing others that you're afraid. You are truly not afraid?"

"Oh, I'm afraid. Just that I have bigger priorities than to be scared."

"Such as?"

_That was actually the first time I talked to Kirigiri. I don't trust strangers at all, but it wasn't like I could dodge her forever. You'd understand. Kirigiri nailed the last trial which could've killed all of us if everyone thought it was me. She asked questions that I didn't feel so much comfortable of answering but I figured I needed her on my side._

"Someone dear to me is out there, and I don't know what happened. Bravery is putting other priorities over your own. Right now that person is my priority."

"That's very noble of you. I will be taking my leave now. Bye." The mysterious girl walked away.

_I ended up spending the rest of the day with Sakura and Asahina at the training room and swimming pool. The next day got a lot more interesting._

Haru was walking out of her room for breakfast. She saw Leon exit his room. "Hey Koala! Insane yet?"

_I've gotten closer to Kuwata. I know that we're in a high school where we have to kill each other but after what happened, I have a feeling that I can trust him to not be a total moron. He's really fun to tease and hang around. He acts like a total douche but after knowing him better, he's a really sweet sensitive guy. We play catch together when he admits that he misses baseball. Ha! No athlete can resist the game! _

_I always wanted to have a sibling. People I know with siblings find it a pain, but then they're really lucky to have someone who was willing to play with you or at least have someone to talk with._

_I told myself to not get too close, but it's really nice to have someone close to me like a brother._

"How many times do I have to tell you that it's Kuwata?!" He growled at her.

"Anything you say Koala. Joking aside, you've been getting closer to Chihiro recently." She grinned at him as they began walking.

The red head blushed. He gave a big smile with his hand scratching behind his head. "Wha-what are ya talking about? We're just friends!"

"This coming from a ladies man?" Haru scoffed playfully. "Though I'm surprised. I thought you'd hit on Asahina of all people."

"She's hot but she's not really my type. I don't date girls stronger than me."

"Oh? And what is your type?"

"I like really cute girls. Chihiro's way too cute though. It's practically a sin to date a girl that cute! Y'know what I mean!"

"Pffbt! I'll let her know."

"What?! Don't! Aurgh! She'd never talk to me if you do!"

"I don't think any girl should be talkin' to a lazy lame-o like you!"

"I'm not a lame-o! If ya think my fans will sit idly by, yer sadly mistaken!"

"Reality check, your fans can't get in 'ere." They entered the cafeteria hearin Oowada shout something about a man's promise. "What's happening?" Haru asked Asahina.

"Oowada made Chihiro cry and now promised to not shout anymore. Which is doubtful."

"Hey, I made a man promise so I will!"

"But you're shouting right now!"

"I promised that to her!"

Asahina was dumbfounded by the biker's actions.

"But I really do want to become stronger. I don't want to be weak and cry anymore." Chihiro said. "Maybe I should exercise!"

"If you chose to, then I shall do whatever I can to help." Sakura told her.

"Eh? But why do you want to be stronger." Leon questioned. "You're a SHSL programmer. Being strong shouldn't matter."

"Ha! You shouldn't be the one saying that Koala!" Haru teased him.

"IT'S KUWATA! And I'm every amount of strong than you could imagine!"

"Then let's see about that!" The girl jumped him into a wrestling match.

"No fighting in the cafeteria!" Ishimaru scolded them.

"Hmph. Such childish behavior. And for a second I thought you were a challenge." Togami said disappointedly. "But even you fall into the false sense of security in this so called friendship."

Haru stopped arm locking the red head and glared at the blonde with crossed arms. "And you're always a downer. Shouldn't you be in the library?"

"I'm heading there right now. You should try reading some time or else your insignificant brain might shrink even further from your current IQ."

"I feel so much joy for your future whores."

_Celestia told me about how the Togami business works. It makes me sick thinking about it, though I doubt many think the same. Considering how many women I see in those stupid dating shows._

_I wish I could wipe away all those smirks he gives me. It's no secret that Fukawa is her stalker and always gives me these dirty looks._

_Ignoring the incurable jackass, after breakfast, Hagakure tried to score more loot from me, but I sneakily got away and end up encountering Naegi. The guy wanted to talk to me to pass the time. I basically told him like the others the general things about me. Though I added some other personal things that I only told Asahina and Sakura. Naegi seemed trustworthy. Blackmail didn't look like his thing unlike Celes._

"Eh? None of your teammates wanted to be friends with you?"

The soccer player sighed. "Yeah. I tried to be friends with them but they all shun me out for some reason."

"That's terrible! I can't imagine you being shunned out!" Those dorky words made the athlete smile.

"I was, and then when I got appointed soccer captain, I became this, and got shunned out even more."

"But isn't Soccer a team playing sport."

"We could perform as a team if the girls just shut their yap and do as I say! If it wasn't for me, they would've still kicked like a bunch of kindergarteners! My team was the worse! They practically depended on me to do every position on that field! Those freakin' bitches didn't give me respect until I bought their asses to the damn top!"

"...You're rather two-faced, aren't you Haru?"

"Eh?" She glared down at the teen intimidatingly since she was two-three inches taller than him.

"I-I mean- I'm not being rude! It's just that at first you were really standoff-ish, but then after a while, you turned out to be this really fun nice girl. I thought that you opened up to us, but then it's really that you changed attitudes."

"Changed attitudes?...That person said the same thing."

"That person?"

Haru realized what she did. "It was nice talking to you Naegi." She sped walked away from him. That was close.

_He did say what you told me. The way I revert from a leader to a friend as if I have two almost complete opposite personalities like an eclipse. Cold like the moon but also warm like the sun. I have no idea. You were always blabbering poetic shit but I suppose I also liked that part of you._

_Not in the romantic like you! After what I went through, the last thing I want to think about is romance. But I'll tell you what triggered it. A fuckin' food fight. Everyone was bummed out of not being outside because it's boring in here, so I thought that afternoon that we could have indoors fun for once. I had Sakura and Asahina help me with it by helping me make creamy pies as the starter._

_I had Naegi be a part of the plan where I threw the pie at his face, he threw the pie but then smashes to Mondo's face which would start a war when the guy throws it. But then Naegi chickened out the last second having the pie land on Togami's face._

_Everyone was stunned and not sure whether to laugh or feel horrified for me. But surprisingly the blonde picked up a pie and almost hit me. I ducked and Asahina got hit. She threw the next pie and then a pie fight started that soon was added with other pastries._

_Asahina was horrified when donuts were thrown which made us laugh. I barely knew the fuck I was doing as I was trying not to die laughing or fall by whip cream or something. But apparently something happened._

_All I did remember was that Monobear got mad and made another rule. Asahina and Sakura called it a success. Naegi apologized for chickening out but I was happy. I was really happy and I think Naegi saw that since he was so easy to read._

Haru took a moment to process that night and how the feeling of happiness and pain like mixed baking soda and acid.

_I'm getting ahead of myself. The day before that, Ishimaru and Oowada became 'brothers' out of nowhere. There was something about a hot sauna match. I figured that they bonded and made-out afterwards._

_Monobear then appeared on the screen telling us to go to the gym. The fuckin' bear was about to make up real shit._

"I'm bored! There hasn't been a murder yet and you guys are having fun without me! Therefore, I decided to give you guys another motive! This time, the theme will be embarrassing memories and uncovering the unpleasant past! Upupupupu!" Monobear threw the envelopes to the air to land on the ground.

Haru caught hers, and opened it. She wasn't surprised to find that it was about her break down and being sent to a mental asylum. This was definitely bad.

_FUCK! If they were to know that I was sent to a mental asylum for attempted murder, they'd never trust me again and leave me alone in isolation! That was what I thought at the moment. The fuck toy told us that all our secrets would be revealed after twenty-four hours if we were to not kill someone by then._

_Considering my secret, there was no point in killing if the threat was that they'd think I was a killer. I should also keep an eye on Leon from now on. He almost died again._

Haru ran through the hallways and got to the infirmary where Leon had cast for his broken arm. Without hesitance, she punched Mondo at the face.

"Haru-chan!" Chihiro was shocked. Asahina, Sakura and Ishimaru was surprised by her sudden violence as they entered.

"Don't worry Fujisaki. That punch was something Oowada owed me anyway. I know you're a good guy Oowada but you didn't only threaten Kuwata's life but Fujisaki's own, as well. What the hell happened?" She demanded to know giving a sharp eye to the three of them.

"Uh, Oo-Oowada-san," Chihiro started.

"We were working out and I got him mad. Fujisaki happened to be nearby and heard me scream." Leon explained. Haru knew there was something else but then it wasn't her business to pry in.

Sakura inspected his arm. "This is not good at all. It appears that you arm is heavily damaged to the extent that you may not be able to move it anymore."

"Eh?! Ngggrh!" Leon grunted by the pain.

"If you can feel pain, then there is hope that it may be cured but it would required professional help."

"But since we're stuck here, Kuwata is handicapped." Haru said for the worse to come.

"Bu-but can't Monobear give him the help he needs?! He's still alive!" Asahina questioned.

"Upupupupu! Even if I could, I wouldn't!" Monobear appeared out of nowhere.

"What the hell!" Mondo charged but was stopped by Ishimaru.

"This makes it more interesting than seeing who will kill who to keep their secret! Oowada-kun was very close. If only Kuwata-kun wasn't there, Fujisaki-san's secret might have been exposed along with Oowada-kun's! Upupupupu!"

"Hey, you said you wouldn't reveal anyone's secrets." Haru gave an icy glare to the bear.

_I knew by the wording that Fujisaki was in the male's exercise room with the others. If Fujisaki was a girl, he couldn't have stopped Oowada unless she could get in there. Fujisaki was a guy. And Oowada was hot-tempered who ran a motorcycle gang. Being in gangs usually meant doing horrible things so I'm not surprised that he would lose it. In all cases, if Kuwata wasn't there, then surely Fujisaki would've been the one to die. I have enough faith that the moron could've protected himself._

"Unless the twenty-four hours are done. We still have a few more hours." The soccer player reminded the bear.

"I am not exposing anything! My, you are frightening! But then there's no need to worry! I'm gonna delay telling your secrets to the world for another twenty-four hours only to see if anyone is willing to kill Kuwata-kun in his state!"

"What?!" The punk rocker was terrified.

"Upupupupu! You should be careful of who you trust Kuwata-kun. Your arm is what keeps you in line with your fellow athletes but now you're as hopeless as the others! Maybe Oowada-kun would like to have another whack at it!"

"Shut up!" Mondo shouted.

_The fuckin' bear was right. Kuwata was an open target and I doubt he would trust anyone to be near him anymore. I would do the same probably if my leg was broken. All I knew was that we had to go back to bed. Kuwata was on edge as we walked towards our rooms so I joked with him on how we had to start playing catch with his left hand and that I'll feed him if he needs help._

_It made the mood more awkward than depressing but at least awkward meant giving a mind a tiny bit of ease. So I came up with the food fight and that seemed to brighten the mood. Kuwata had a lot of fun throwing pies at our damn bastard._

_For a moment, I felt like there was a crisis adverted, but when I got back to my room for a shower, I came out of that shower to find the bear on my bed._

"Haru-chan, the time is almost up and everyone in the whole world will know that you almost killed one of your teammates and was sent to a mental asylum to not go to jail for attempted murder!"

"What the fuck do you want?" She crossed her arms.

"I bear with good news!" The bear took out a small screen and revealed Haru's therapist tied up to a chair blind folded and mouth taped. Haru dropped to her knees in relief and terror. "You see Haru, I have you precious therapist hostage! And I come with a deal." Haru was too shocked to make words. "If you kill someone before the twenty-four hours are up and do not get caught by the other students, I will reunite you and your precious therapist with loads of cash to live out your lives together! But if you don't, then," He lashed out his claws. "Death!"

"NO!" Haru couldn't fathom the thought of losing that person. "Please! Don't do this! This has nothing-"

"But this has everything to do with your precious therapist. Unlike the other students' love ones, I spared yours because I like you Haru-chan. It'd be a shame if I had to hurt you. The clock is ticking! A murder must be had! Upupupu!"

Haru looked away and then back to see that the bear was gone.

_You were the reason I thrived to live this long and continue fighting without having to murder someone. But now your life was on the line. I had to kill someone. I figured I had several targets._

_Naegi, Fujisaki, Fukawa, Kirigiri, Celestia, Hagakure or Kuwata._

_I obviously couldn't kill Asahina, Sakura, Togami or Oowada. Killing Oowada left me as a prime suspect after punching him earlier and Togami was stalked by Fukawa. I couldn't kill Asahina or Sakura since they'd prove to be a challenge. I cut down my choices._

_I could kill Kirigiri since she was the smartest one, but I didn't know where she was. I thought of those I knew and figured that no one would suspect me if they thought I truly cared for someone. I didn't care much for Celestia or Fukawa so they were out. That left Naegi, Fujisaki, Hagakure and Kuwata._

_I looked at the clock and felt my heart panicked. I needed to pick fast so I picked the easiest._

Haru rung the intercom. Kuwata opened the door. "Hey Koala! I wondered if you wanted to play catch!"

"Haru? Sure."

_He was the biggest idiot. I was desperate and he was injured. It was almost bed time so nobody saw me enter and later I'd leave. We talked while playing catch._

"No way! The Longest Yard is better!" Leon was up against his head board.

Haru snorted sitting opposite of him against the wall. "How can you think that is better than the Blindside!"

"That movie was hella funny!"

"You heartless bastard!" She joked throwing her ball a little too hard.

Leon dodged it. "Hey!"

"Sorry!" She giggled. "I'm sorry but you saw that coming!" She glanced at the clock. Her heart quickened. She had to act.

_I had to act. I had to save you. I had to, but I didn't._

"Leon, back then when we got those CDs, what did you see?"

"Eh? Why this all of the sudden?"

"Because I'm curious. What I saw was someone who helped me build my confidence is suddenly gone and I don't know what happened." She bought her knees to her chest. She hooked her fingers together and stares at them as she does. She moistened her lips before asking, "What about you?"

The red head scratched his head. He always did that when his nerves are grated. "So you don't know what happened to that person. Well, I saw my baseball coach and manager telling me to become the best I can be. They doubt that I'd stay away from baseball but support me anyway. Then the damn bear told me that the baseball team split up, the coach was gone and my manger left town. I got nowhere to go outside either."

"What about your parents?"

"My dad is-was my manager." Kuwata said shortly. He scratched his head roughly.

_He needed answers too. I probably thought my need was stronger. I thought that you would forgive me for this, but the bastard you are, you would've asked me,"Do you forgive yourself?"_

_And my answer is no. I couldn't kill him. I'm sorry. I hope that in the afterlife, you forgave me for my choice._

Haru cried on her knees. Kuwata hesitantly walked over to her and hugged her placing her head upon his shoulders.

The next morning, the soccer player woke up on her bed. The screen turned on displaying Monobear casually holding his wine. "Upupupupu! Were you able to sleep well? It looks like something happened to a fellow classmate!"

Haru was shocked trying to remember what happened last night while getting herself ready. She ran towards the cafeteria to find Asahina, Chihiro and Sakura talking to each other. "I'm glad it wasn't you guys." Haru said in relief.

"It appears that it has happened again." Sakura responded.

"But that can't be." Asahina retorted. "It's just an embarrassing memory."

"Well Oowada was close." Haru reminded them.

"Where's Kuwata-kun?" Chihiro asked worriedly.

Haru's heart panicked.

"I'm right here!" Leon walked over to them with a smile.

"Kuwata-kun!" The programmer ran over to him in tears. "I thought someone killed you!"

"Eh?! Kill me? I'm freakin' invincible!" He pointed a thumb at himself giving a confident wink.

"Then who was killed?" Asahina asked.

Naegi soon appeared. "What happened?" He asked.

"You're late Naegi." Leon pointed out.

"We're not sure of who died. We will have to wait until everyone's here." Haru said.

"Would that really be the case? Perhaps someone thinks differently like the plankton." Togami said.

"It can't be Oowada because only an idiot would strike twice, and it can't be Ishimaru since it must've happened after curfew." Haru pointed out.

"That leaves Hagakure, Fukawa, Celestia and Kirigiri doesn't it?" Asahina said.

"It would be a waste of time to wait here. Let's check the scene of the crime. Naegi, follow me." The blonde stood up walking away. The brunette followed.

Haru stayed where she was for the announcements of a dead body found.

_The only thing I could of in that morning was whether you're alive or not. Monobear hasn't shown up to me in the morning to tell me anything. I talked with the others about the possibility of which one was likely dead until Celestia showed up and then Fukawa. Then I realized that my ring was missing._

"Where are you going Haru-chan?" Chihiro asked.

"I dropped something. I need to go find it." Haru went towards her room but then found her ring on the floor instead. She figured she must've dropped it on her way back.

Then the bear announced that there was a dead body. Everyone took out their ElectroID and was surprised of who was dead.

Hagakure was found dead on the swimming pool floor. His face was bruised, head was bashed as it was lying on the edge of the pool having the pool tainted with his blood, and there appeared to be a stab wound in his chest. Since no one was a doctor or a professional detective, no one was sure which came first.

Everyone was horrified by how brutally Hagakure was killed. In the files, Hagakure was killed during the beginning of curfew.

As a surprise, Chihiro found drops of blood on the hallway floor in between the library and the swimming pool. They searched the other rooms. Naegi found a chair that appeared darker than usual with a strange smell as if it had been wet. There also happened to be a crystal ball on the table and money tied together under the bookcase. In the laundry room, Sakura and Haru smelled blood in the laundry. Kirigiri inspected the body to notice small hexagonal prints in the bruising.

After an hour, everyone went to the court room.

Togami started the discussion. "According to the Monobear Files, the victim suffered a stab wound to the chest and several blows to the face and head by a blunt weapon which caused his death."

"What could the weapon be?" Ishimaru questioned.

"It has to be a knife since the guy was stabbed right?" Mondo responded.

"A knife again?" Asahina remembered the last trial.

"Right! Hagakure was killed by a knife!" Ishimaru declared.

"You got that wrong!" Naegi exclaimed.

"Eh?!" The hall way monitor was surprised.

"None of the knives in the kitchen appeared to be bloody."

"So it wasn't a knife?" Leon questioned. "The what the hell could have stabbed the guy?"

"That's the problem. The actual murder weapon must have been taken from the crime scene and must be with the murderer." Naegi said.

"You mean right now?!" The baseball player was freaked.

"But what about the other wounds then?" Haru questioned.

"That is to say that the murderer may have used the pool water to clean one of those knives." Celestia said. "The water may be off during the night, but the pool is an exception."

"I figured that one of you may plan on drowning your fellow classmates." Monobear explained while stirring his honey.

"Drown!" Asahina was terrified by the thought.

"So the knife was the murder weapon!" Ishimaru exclaimed.

"Then it was a knife that stabbed him, but then don't you think the stab wound is too small?" Haru said.

"The stab wound in comparison to the width of the knife are incompatible." Kirigiri responded. "The knives couldn't have been used in the scene of the crime."

"Then what could've stabbed him?!" Leon was frustrated by the repeat.

"Let's focus on his other wounds to discover the truth." Celestia suggested. "Hagakure-san also received a blow to the head."

"There's nothing in that pool you could use to kill anyone." Haru said.

"Perhaps it was one of the dumb bells in the training room." Togami suggested.

"Shut up!" Mondo yelled at him.

"It was no secret that you tried to kill Kuwata in the training room with a dumb bell. Because of you, he's even more useless than usual."

"What was that you damn priss?!" Leon glared fiercely at him.

"Why don't you confess already?!" Fukawa questioned.

"I didn't fucking do it!" Mondo shouted.

"The blow does look like a dumb bell could have done it." Togami said.

"That is wrong!" Naegi exclaimed. "It wasn't a dumb bell that killed Hagakure. It was a chair in the library."

"Eh?!" Almost everyone was surprised.

"But a chair wasn't at the crime scene." Asahina pointed out.

"The killer must have put it back." Naegi explained. "You found blood drops on the floor, correct, Fujisaki-san?"

"Y-yes." The programmer answered.

"Then the murder must have taken place near or within the library. Hagakure must have came to the library to find something he has dropped which was the money he dropped."

"Money?" Haru arched an eyebrow. "Oh right, I paid the guy since I figured it wouldn't come in handy any time soon."

_I really did. I had a wad of cash my parents gave me before coming here._

"He told me that he was going to try to get more." Haru added.

"He tried to scam me at the library when I was looking for something interesting to read to pass the time." Celestia said. "It was fun scaring him out of it that he practically ran out the room." She giggled.

"So it was a chair that killed Hagakure. But why is there so little blood?" Mondo questioned. He had experience of seeing head bashed to a wall during a bikers' fight.

"The killer must have used the clothes in the laundry room to wipe away the blood which gave them a strange odor." Sakura said.

"What?! Our clothes!" Leon was horrified.

"Ew! It's the only clothes we got left!" Asahina was disgusted.

"But why would the killer make us believe that it was at the pool?" Chihiro asked. "I don't see how the places could be related to the killer."

"I wouldn't say that Fujisaki." Haru said. "There is one person who goes there oftenly." She glared at the blonde. "Isn't that Togami?"

"Then Togami-kun is the culprit!" Ishimaru shouted.

"How dare you speak that way to Togami-sama?!" Fukawa shouted back.

"Quiet you." The blonde ordered. The girl did as she was told.

"You must have finally gotten bored of this place that you killed an unexpected classmate to win." Celestia said. "You must have truly believed that we all got along after that food fight Takahashi-san planned."

"To get along after something as silly as a food fight is completely unreasonable." Togami reasoned. "How about this? Proof."

"There is none, but there may be another culprit." Kirigiri said. "Hagakure's bruises showed a particular shape. Hexagons like a soccer ball."

_Oh fuck was What I thought._

"Takahashi-san, show us your hands."

"But wait! Haru-chan was in my room before Hagakure was murdered and didn't leave until midnight or something!" Leon defended her.

"That's against the rules!" Ishimaru cried out. "A girl shouldn't be in a boy's room!"

"Yeah! What do you think you were doing in there you slut?!" Fukawa asked rudely with a pointed finger at Haru.

"Shut it bitch!" Haru snapped at her. "And I lost my ring last night and I found it this morning on the floor back to my room." She showed her soccer ring.

"Is there any proof that you were in Kuwata's room?" Togami questioned.

"How the hell am I suppose to prove that?! I walked in his room, we talked, and I left!" Haru said.

"Just to talk?"

Haru was silent with her arms crossed.

"Haru-chan needed comfort okay!" Leon responded.

"But from you? Why didn't she go to Asahina or Oogami? But instead she chose to confide with you who was coincidently injured not so long ago."

_I wished it was Togami who was killed. Leon couldn't even answer that one. There was silence and I couldn't speak. Instead I remembered the crisis I was in._

"Haru-chan." Naegi spoke up. "Did you enter Kuwata's room to kill him?"

_My heart was in a twist. I wish you could advice me that time. All I could think was what was right instead of what was best._

"Yes." Haru answered. Everyone was surprised. "I am sorry, Kuwata, but Monobear gave me a deal that if I didn't kill someone before tomorrow, he would kill the one person who was special to me." Tears piled up in her eyes.

_It was uplifting saying the truth but also torturous as I continued to tell the truth._

"I kne-knew I needed to kill you!" Haru breathed in shakily as the hot tears fell. "It could've been someone else but I chose you because you were injured making you an easy target! I do care for you, and everyone knew that to! I thought that would make people not suspect me in the end, but in the end, I couldn't kill you!"

_The air wouldn't enter my lungs. My legs grew weak that I fell to my knees._

"So you killed Hagakure instead." Togami said.

Haru let out a choked laughter. "If only I did, then that person would be alive. But that's not true is it Monobear."

"Eh?!" The bear woke up from his thoughts. "Upupupupu! I don't want to give it away but then she's absolutely right!"

"That isn't right! You forced her against her will!" Naegi pointed out.

"Upupupupu! But she still had a choice, and instead of killing one of you for her precious person, she chose to kill her precious person instead! And that precious person is her therapist!" Monobear had a poster board up in the air showing the word 'Therapist'. "Most of you know the story that Haru-chan was isolated for most of her childhood but what you don't know is that it bought her to the point of a break down and she attempted to murder one of her teammates! Due to Haru's rash violent behavior, she was sent to a mental asylum."

"Wait! You promised that you wouldn't tell any of our secrets!" Asahina shouted.

"Right! This is against the rules!" Ishimaru agreed.

"You damn toy!" Oowada exclaimed.

"Oh, but Haru-chan told me before the trials that she didn't care if I told you! Anyway, in that mental asylum, she has been forced into different treatments until she met her precious therapist who helped her build her confidence and continue living! But I am truly surprised! Truly surprised that she would chose you, complete strangers, over her precious therapist."

"Shut up." Haru whispered.

"Eh?"

"SHUT UP!" She screeched revealing her demonic face that scared everyone. "You know nothing of why I chose not to kill! That person would have never forgiven me! Never forgiven me if I dirtied my hands! That person thought me that life was precious and it wasn't so simple! Maizono, Yamada, Hagakure- They didn't deserve to die! They didn't deserve to be forced into this!"

"Well it's not about you right now, it's about finding the murderer who killed Hagakure-kun!"

Haru covered her face with her hand gripping the podium hard that it cracked beneath her hand. She took a deep breath in and then out. She removed her hand keeping her head down as both hands held the podium. "Right, we should continue. You guys already know that I am not the murderer, but then it is clear that someone has stolen my ring to frame me."

Everyone felt hesitant by the switch of conversation by what they just learned, but then knew they had to continue.

"Yes." Kirigiri broke the silence. "Any one of us could have found the ring and used it to bruise Hagakure's body with it. The kill was neither planned but whoever killed Hagakure knew what to do in an instant to have inflincted bruises shortly after his death. I believe we are facing a professional murderer."

"A professional you say." Togami spoke. "Then it must be Genocider Syo."

"Eh? The professional killer?" Naegi was surprised.

"Does that mean there is a serial killer among us?" Celestia asked.

"It does and it's Fukawa Touko!" Togami responded pointing at the teen.

"Eeeeeh?!" The glasses girl was surprised.

"Wait a minute!" Asahina interrupted. "Fukawa-chan can't even stand the sight of blood! What kind of murderer is afraid of blood?!"

"She is Genocider Syo but at the same time, she isn't."

"What the hell does that mean?" The biker inquired.

"Are you talking about mulitple personalities?" Naegi questioned.

"That's right." Togami responded.

"Y-you promised not to tell anyone!" The literature girl looked like she was in intense pain.

"Let's hear it straight from the horse's mouth."

Fukawa screamed and then fell to the floor only to rise up and reveal Genocider Syo.

"You called?" Almost everyone was freaked out. "Don't tell me you already know! Whatever. Not like I can change anything! That's right! I am the SHSL Murderer, Genocider Syo!" She introduced herself rowdily. "My real name is lame as hell, though."

"Wha-what's wrong, Fukawa-san?" Ishimaru questioned.

"Gyahahahaha! A healthy murderer dwells in a healthy mind and body!"

"Could the different between her other self be any bigger?" Sakura questioned.

"There is no actual evidence against Genocider Syo since she crucifies her victims, but I believe it's best to broaden our horizon of suspects." Togami reasoned. "Genocider may have chosen to kill her victims differently."

"Shut up ya frickin' scrub!" Genocider told him. The rich teen was surprised by her disrespect. "Listen here! As a first-rate murderer, I'm extrememly picky about how I do things! I only kill guys who get my heart thumpin' and body hot! Oh my, I can't believe I said that! I'm right on course to become a hardcore guy-on-guy porn lover!"

"But then even the best of murderers slip up." Haru said looking up. Her voice was firm but lifeless.

_I felt pretty messed up but then I was stubborn to move on. You told me that was my best feature._

"What did ya say bitch?" The murderer challenged.

"Everyone knows now that I went to a mental asylum and trust me, I've been also surrounded by serial killers of different kinds." The soccer player crossed her arms. "You planned on killing the blonde priss didn't you?"

"Eeeeh?! Why would I do that? I do kill hot guys but Togami-sama is special! I'm saving him for later!" She revealed her scissors. "I never leave home without my trusty ol' scissors!"

"You know, this would have been the perfect murder if you had used the knife in the kitchen but then you didn't. The size of the stab and how deep it was looks like a perfect size for your scissors."

_I didn't actually now if she was the one but I barely cared. If I thought about it: Oowada, Ishimaru, Naegi, Chihiro and Kuwata wouldn't have done it for simple reasons. Sakura wouldn't have been able to use my ring and Asahina, not meaning to be rude, wouldn't be able to plot such a murder._

_That left Celestia, Togami, Kirigiri and Fukawa as the prime suspects. By instincts, I doubted Celestia and Kirigiri did it. Then that narrowed to Togami and Fukawa._

"It is isn't it, but what makes ya think I'd kill an ugly old man?"

"No reason. There doesn't have to be one. Why does the clown continue to try to make people laugh when it knows its scary? It's cuz it enjoys their reactions."

_A guy at a mental asylum did tell me that. It gave me nightmares for a few days._

"Are you callin' me a clown?"

"I'm not scared of you."

They got into a glaring match. Everyone was unsure of what to do. There was too little evidence. Even if the scissors was a perfect match for the stab wound, they didn't have the body to test it. Perhaps it was done by Genocider Syo considering how complicated this one was to solve.

_Everyone tried to think of everything they found. The crystal ball, the money, the chair, the clothes, the blood drops on the floor, the ring, and the stab wound that may be connected to the scissors._

_How could we crack this case? I bet we understood how the policemen felt. Monobear was suspiciously patient for someone usually impatient. There was always a flaw._

_Every murderer I met always told me their stories and their flaw of how they got caught. I thought about the whole crime scene again. It was like a fucking calculus math question._

"I'm getting bored! We should vote already!"

"But we didn't chose who was the culprit!" Naegi exclaimed.

"Doesn't matter! You just have to rely on your luck! Upupupupu!"

"That's it isn't it?" Haru spoke up. She looked at Kirigiri. "The clothes." Then lightbulbs flashed. "Everyone's clothes was soaked with blood except Fukawa's own. I don't know if you get off on suicide mass murder but I am not voting unless we're all certain! Sakura and I went to the laundry room to find most of the clothes covered in blood which you used to wipe of the trail. It must've took a heap of them, but even if you are a sadistic murderer, you haven't reached into the insanity of wanting to be soaked in another person's blood unless they were some cute boy!"

"How could I think of being covered in an ugly hippie's blood?!" Genocider Syo hugged herself in disgust. By that response, everyone knew that she was the one who did it.

"Then let's get to voting!" Monobear had them vote. The slot was drawn, and Fukawa Touko was chosen as the killer. "Yahooo! You got the answer! The one who killed Yasuhiro Hagakure was Touko Fukawa!"

"It's Genocider Syo, you neutered animal!"

"But why did you do it?" Celestia asked.

"Do what?"

"Kill Hagakure!" Mondo shouted frustatedly.

"Oh right. It was an accident."

Pause

"Wha...!"

"Listen ya morons! The lame me has been leaving hints that a slut was all over my free man!" The serial killer pointed her scissor at Haru.

"Excuse me."

"She wrote down everything you did. And I saw it for myself of what you did during that food fight you naughty girl!"

"I have no idea what the hell you are saying."

_I was already emotionally strained to give a real response. I panicked over my life, yours and everyone else's and then was told that you did get killed that I honestly pushed the last of my spirit to reassure that we weren't killing ourselves by guessing. I couldn't give another crap about what anyone says at that point._

"Don't deny it! You two have been doing the chakalata!"

"You're not making any sense!" Asahina shouted.

"Aaaah, so playing stupid huh. Then I guess I'll have to explain to you fur brains! Whore here has been making moves at Mr. McCheat pants over here! I don't know why that loser thinks that, but if I can't have Togami-sama twice than nobody can!"

_I didn't understand what she meant by twice but she was seriously deranged._

"I decided to wait out at the library to kill him, but then I sneezed and stabbed the hippie instead! Gahahahaha! I was really disappointed man. There goes my perfect record not that it was perfect to begin with. Anyway, the pathetic sissy must've fainted by the blood again, and I came back just in time to do some framing! I found the soccer ring that whore had and used it for fun! Gahahaha! Then slammed his head with the chair! I then figured that the swimming pool was open to cause even more confusion! I took everyone clothes to wipe up the trail of blood to make it even more interesting! You guys must have had your panties in a twist! I was for sure that the bruises would have all of you blame the whore! That's a serious downer man." She sighed disappointedly.

"But because Monobear made that deal with me, it was your loss. But there was a chance that Togami could've been chosen instead if Fukawa stuck to it." Haru added.

"That's why I hope this bitch has the ultimate despairing death for giving in so easily! Gahahahaha! Hit it neutered bear!"

"How dare you call me a neutered bear! I definitely look forward to your execution!" He hammered the button.

Genocider Syo was taken by the chains continuing to laugh maniacally as she was taken.

**FIRST PRANK KISS**

In a dark room, Genocider tickled her nose with the end of her pigtail to sneeze. Fukawa freaked out about why she was there until in the darkness she could see Togami. She runs towards him in hopes to jump to his arms but then a huge roller appeared between them. Fukawa ran away as fast as she could but in the end she was flattened. Her blood splattering all over the room.

_The rest of what happened after that was a blur. You were dead. Hagakure was dead. Fukawa was dead. I thought about falling into despair. Over and over again in my head did it tell me to just give up, but then you know me right? You're not angry right?_

There was a knock on the door. She thought it was Asahina, Sakura or the other guys who came to give her food or cheer her up. She opened it to find Oowada. She was surprised. She at least expected Naegi.

"Hey." The guy told her roughly. He didn't make eye contact.

Haru was curious of what he could possibly tell her. "Come in." She left the door open for him and went back to her bed putting the book away. Oowada closed the door and awkwardly stood there. "Did you come here to just stand there?"

"Nah." The guy had his hand on his hip, another hand on the back of his head with his face down. "I came here to apologize."

"Apologize?" Haru didn't understand.

"Yeah! I...I wanted to say sorry for hurting Kuwata and Fujisaki." His words were rough but that made Haru understand that he came with good intentions.

"Oh. And?" She hugged her legs staring with interest at the biker.

He groaned. "You know it too right? That Fujisaki is a guy."

The thought of knowing a secret reminded her of the day. "It was a guess. You know about that whole clothes thing at the trial. It was a bluff. I didn't know who's clothes was who's. I figured that it was best to get her to admit it so nobody was stupid enough to chose someone else. Me importantly." She vaguely remembered the other mental patients she met. They were so nice. Nicer than the people outside. "The mental asylum taught me a lot about getting under people's skin." She smiled at him for a moment and then looked away.

Oowada looked away from her and then breathed in deeply. He sat down next to her. He forced the words, "I get it that you blame yourself for that person's death. You feel weak, worthless...that you don't deserve to live but you just got to. Alright?"

"Oowa-"

"Listen! I know we aren't friends or anything but I know from experience of what it's like to lose the person who was the world to you. So if you need someone to talk to, I'm free." He let out a sigh glad to have gotten all that out without screwing up.

There was silence and then Haru smiled. "Thank you Oowada. You really are a good guy. Just a little too hard on yourself." She placed her head on his arm. "You know, in a time like this, I would be asking you how would you know but there's been enough secrets revealed today. We still need to be on our toes."

"Eh?"

"Monobear made a deal with me. Who's to say he hasn't made a deal with the others?"

_Afraid,_

_Takahashi Haruna_


	3. Devil's Design

A/N:

Alive: 11 Haru, Sakura, Aoi, Celestia, Togami, Kirigiri, Naegi, Chihiro, Leon, Mondo and Ishimaru

Dead: 5 Maizono, Mukuro, Yamada, Hagakure and Fukawa

Chapter 3: Devil's Design

_Dear Notebook,_

_After telling Oowada about there being a possible traitor among us, he didn't tell the others. I could trust him. If the person he cared about was already dead, then he shouldn't have been blackmailed._

_I wanted to just stay on my bed and starve, but then I knew that the next floor was to be opened. I knew that if I wanted to get out of here to not make your death meaningless, I had to do everything I could._

"Haru-chan!" Asahina was happy to see the soccer player.

The girl smiled for them. "I'm far from alright but I still want to get out of here with everyone." They were glad to hear that.

_Everyone was really sweet that morning. Except for Kirigiri who was silent. They were careful to not talk about you or how I nearly killed Leon. I forced myself to be involved because if I didn't, I'd be dragged down to despair. Leon talked to me like usual and I'd tease him back. He'd get angry that it almost felt like nothing change. He told me later that he was freaked out that I planned on killing him but he justified my reason. Justified. That's a real bitter word to use. _

Haru breathed in and out on her bed.

_Even Togami's attitude hadn't changed._

"Right! Now that a serial murderer has been aprehended, days will certainly be better!" Ishimaru said. He got elbowed by Mondo. The man whispered to him to not mention about the trial.

"Hmph." Togami made the noise. "Even if Fukawa is dead, there's still a chance that one of us will kill the other. It's only a matter of time."

"Oi!" Mondo got up angrily. "You're really askin' for it asshole!"

The blonde smirked. "Do you reall think that everything is alright now? After Takahashi's predicament, are we so sure that others would be so loyal to do the same. Though that can be debated as to whether she is loyal or not."

"Shut up!" Leon rose up in her defense.

"You are going to defend her? She tried to kill you." Togami pointed out.

"But she didn't!" Chihiro spoke up. "Haru didn't want anyone to die. Nobody should die!"

"Right! We are all being forced to do this!" Naegi stood up.

"Takahashi-san's actions were not wrong!" Ishimaru stood up too.

"Haru-chan?" Asahina looked to her surprised that she didn't stand up for herself.

"What's wrong Takahashi?" Togami asked mockingly. "You can no longer stand for yourself and let these pitiful fools do it for you?"

Haru stayed silent keeping eye contact away from him. "Everyone should sit down and eat their chow. Monobear will open the new floor soon."

_I didn't want to talk to him. Fukawa or better yet Genocider Syo acted out because she was jealous over a relationship that never happened. Yet her words echoed in my mind. "Twice" she said about not being able to have Togami because of me. I can't fathom ever being with the arrogant asshole in the first place. It made no sense to me._

_After breakfast, we went to the third floor and found a recreational room, an art room, storage rooms, more classrooms and a physics lab._ _Nobody found a way out or any hint of how to. Then Monobear came on screen telling us to go to the gymnasium. After what the bear made me go through, I wanted to defy the neutered animal with all my heart, blood and body. But then I went anyway with the others. Not surprised, the bear made a deal with us that if one of us killed the other, they would be given ten billion yen._

_I was obviously not swayed but then for the others, I couldn't say. Especially for Celestia considering that she was a gambler. Hagakure would've like the money._

Haru stopped writing feeling that heaviness in her chest and calling herself an idiot for walking into that one. She took a moment to relax her emotions and then continued.

_Afterwards, Asahina and Sakura offered to go train together. I realized at that moment that I completely forgot about my training so I went with them. We didn't use the pool even if it was clean. Later, I played with Kuwata by playing tricks on Ishimaru. Oowada got mad when we went to far and made his boyfriend cry. They say they're not like that but, psh, they so are. So are Fujisaki and Kuwata. Kuwata knew that he was a guy but looked like he didn't care. Naegi talked to me again wanting to know me better. He was comforting to talk to. Especially when he was the easiest person to read so his comfort was sincere. I hadn't seen Kirigiri or Celestia which worried me._

Haru woke up looking at the time to see that it was time to wake up. Strangely the bear hadn't acted as a damn alarm clock but she didn't care. She got off of bed getting herself ready to see the others.

She walked towards the cafeteria having an eery feeling of what was about to happen. She looked behind her to see no one there. She continued to walk.

When she entered the cafeteria, it was empty which surprised her. Usually Ishimaru or the other early birds would've been there.

There was this sharpening sound. She looked towards the kitchen to see Maizono looking at her through the kitchen window. Her face was hideously grey and eyes unfocused. Not looking from behind, her arms were grabbed. She looked back to see Yamada who had a knife handle sticking out of his abdomen and poking at Haru's back.

Maizono exited the kitchen with two knives for hands. Haru struggled out of Yamada's hold by kicking Maizono away and then kicking Yamada in the balls having her freed.

She ran out of the cafeteria to run for safety. She tried to open her room but it wouldn't open. The intercoms for the other rooms weren't working. She figured the power must be dead. She beated on the doors but no one came out.

She saw Maizono and Yamada running towards her. She sprinted off to the stairs trying to find a room to open but the only one that did was the pool area. She used a bench to hold the door closed. The door was almost forced open that Haru saw their eyes through the creak they made on the doors.

She backed away trying to figure a way out but then something poked her on the shoulder. She looked over it to see a flattened Fukawa. A chair appeared in her hands knocking the soccer player into the pool. She reacted to swim back up but Hagakure jumped in with her covered in blood on his head and chest. The blood seeping into the water.

The man grabbed her by the neck. Haru struggled to get his arms off but she began to lose air that she stopped.

Then she was lying on a couch. Hands touching her cheek and a smile in the shadow greeting her. "Why did you let me die, Haru?"

"What?" She responded faintly.

"You should've just killed them. They were going to die anyway." The shadowed person force her to look sideways to see everyone else who hadn't died yet all piled up on each other as blood and oil drenched them.

"No."

"Upupupupupu!" Haru looked up to see that shadowed face have Monobear's head. She looked away only to see Monobear litting up a match and letting go of it. She got up running towards them wanting to do something but couldn't think of anything.

"NOOOOOO!"

Haru was stopped by being strapped to something. She looked around to see horizontal poles. She looked forward to realize that she was in a life-sized foosball table and she was attached to one of it's players. A giant monobear puts the ball at the center. Another giant monobear appears to flip the coin of who started and then it began.

**FOOSBALL TOURNAMENT**

Haru felt sick as the rotating bars rotated faster and faster and the ball continued to hit her harder and harder as the speed grew faster and faster until the last shot had her thrown off the table and landed on the floor splatted.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Haru screamed. She jumped out of her bed, running out of her room, and going to the first room she could find. She rang the intercom erratically until Naegi opened the door. She hugged him tightly after what she dreamed.

_Yeah, I had that kind of dream. Who wouldn't? I ran towards anyone for comfort and that person happened to be Naegi which I found good. I needed someone who could be easily read. I cried for a good two hours before I told him about it._

"That is scary." Naegi was beside her. Haru was covered with his blanket. Her eyes sunken red. "But it is just a dream. You're safe now."

"I'm sorry for waking you, Naegi." Her voice was soft.

"Oh, n-no. It's okay. I'm glad to be here for you Haru-chan."

"Thanks Naegi." She smiled leaning her forehead on his shoulder sniffing a few times before giving out a heavy shaky sigh. She then got up. "I have snot all over my face. Can I use your bathroom?"

"Sure! But then let me open it for you. The knob is broken." He opened the door and on the light for her.

"Thanks again." She went to the sink and saw in the mirror of how terrible she looked. She took out a rubberband from her pocket to tie her hair back before washing her face. Her eyes ached and face felt hot. She took the towel appreciating its softness and smell. She then put it back before exiting to find Naegi waiting for her on his bed.

"Are you feeling better Haru-chan? You can take the bed if you don't want to go back to your room. No-not that I'm planning anything! Nothing like that!" The sight of a concerned friend made her genuinely smile.

"That person would make me sleep in the office if I wanted." Haru told him.

"Your therapist?"

The soccer player nodded and sat back down next to the green jacket teen. "That person had done a lot for me. The truth was that person was the type of person who'd care about everyone else's life but their own. It upset me so much that I began to care so much about that person's life and others." Haru took a moment to reminisce. "I was surrounded by vegetable people who lost the will to live. Practically dead and their love ones had to make their choices of whether to become an experiment gone wrong or have the plug pulled. I never noticed such sadness because I was too busy feeling sorry for myself." Her eyes began to hurt. "I wanted so much to help them. I was hoping that this place would help me do so. I wanted to do that for that person and myself."

"That's a great dream Haru-chan. You should continue to chase after it!" The luckster told her supportively.

"But we're in this situation and that person is..."

Naegi was surprised by how depressed she sounded. "But you want to help them right! The people from the mental asylum! You want them to get better because you care about people having a life! Isn't that what your therapist wanted too?"

"I...I guess so?"

"Then no matter what, you should do it for this person!"

"Bu-But I killed-"

"It wasn't your fault Haru-chan! It's Monobear! You never wanted any of this! If your therapist truly understands, then that person would be proud of you if you continue to believe in yourself and your dream! It's anything a person who truly cares for someone else would want!"

_I thought that I would never be able to feel my heart burn so brightly inside of me. A feeling only you have ever given me._

"You are absolutely right Naegi. I should continue on! For that person and all of you guys! Thank you! I'm beginning to really like you Naegi."

"E-eh?" The boy blushed.

"Like a brother!" Haru added. "I never had siblings so you guys are like brothers and sisters to me."

"O-oh. I guess I feel the same way about you. I have a sister and I'm really worried about her and my parents."

"You don't know what happened to them?"

The guy shook his head. "All I saw was that my house was ruined but I have hope that they are okay." He smiled determinedly. Haru felt jealous and Naegi saw that she wasn't happy. He then remembered her problem. "S-sorry! I didn't mean to-"

Haru realized what she did and cut his sentence again, "No! I mean, it's okay. I also still have my parents to think about! It's just that that person was more important than them, but even so, I also wish to know what happened to them!" She gave her determined face grabbing Naegi's hand making him look her straight in the eye. "I will help you Naegi! I will help everyone to go back to their families!"

"Haru-chan." Naegi was astounded by her returning strength. "E-even Togami-san."

Haru's determined face shifted to an angry one. "Yeah, but I really hate that guy. He fuckin' pisses me off! A girl died over him and he had the gall to disrespectfully talk about her the next morning like she was just this road kill! And she was crazy about him! Maybe she even loved him! But none of that matters to him! He's a monster! You agree with me, right, Naegi?!"

"I-I-"

"And for that crazy bitch to call me a whore for stealing a guy I hate! She's more insane than the nutjobs I met at the mental asylum!"

"I guess."

"I would never be with that bastard! I don't give a fuck if he's handsome or rich! I'm pretty and rich but I don't act like a complete asshole! Is that the reason my retarded teammates rejected me? Because they thought I'd steal their fugly boyfriends or something?! AURGH!" She punched the wall.

"Ha-Haru-chan!"

The soccer player took a deep breath in and out. "Been so long since I poured out like that! Thanks Naegi!" She got up.

"Y-you're welcome. Are you sure you're okay Haru-chan?"

She nodded with a positive grin. "As long as I have you by my side Naegi, I feel hope." She hugged him. "I always feel like a storm washes over when I'm with you. It's amazing."

"Y-you're giving me too much credit."

"Don't be modest Naegi!" She stepped back patting him on the shoulder. "Your talent is luck right." She opened the door walking out and then looking back with a confident smile. "Well, I definitely feel lucky when I'm with you so give yourself some credit." She closed the door.

_After that talk with Naegi, I truly almost felt like myself again. His optimism to see his family again made me wish to do the same. You'd want the same for me right. You always wanted me to get out of the mental asylum to be back with my parents because family is important!_

Completely not in the mood to sleep in her room, she exercised herself ignoring that guilty feeling in her chest for moving on too soon, but she needed to be pumped to get out and reach for redempton then.

When the alarm went off, she went to breakfast being the first one there. She felt goosebumps from the vivid dream she had. She looked around to see no Yamada waiting to grab her. She went inside the kitchen to make sure that Maizono wasn't waiting to kill her. There was no one there. She sighed in relief putting her hand on her chest on her beating heart. She sat down waiting for the others.

Ishimaru came to the cafeteria with a half-conscious Oowada lagging behind. "Good morning Takahashi-san!" The hall way monitor saluted.

"Go-whatever." Oowada drawled.

"Good morning! I'm surprised that you two came here at the same time. Were you two sleeping together?" She leered at them.

Ishimaru went hot red instantly. "Wha-what are you talking about Takahashi-san?! I-I woke up thi-thirty minutes earlier in order to get ready and then he-help brother get ready-"

"Yeah, yeah. I get it." She naughtily smirked at them. Chihiro then arrived with a half-conscious Kuwata behind him.

"G'morning!" The programmer told them brightly.

"Good morning Fujisaki-san!" Ishimaru greeted.

Kuwata dropped to the floor asleep. "Kuwata-kun!"

Haru got up and picked him up to be set on the chair. The two punks had their heads on the table asleep. "How did you get this one here?" The teen asked the shorty.

"I told Kuwata-kun that I wanted us to go to breakfast together. He was fine earlier."

"The moron must've pushed himself to look like that. I'm kind of jealous though. You and Ishimaru have two adorable punks waking up just for you."

"Wha-what are you talking about, again, Takahashi-san!" Ishimaru really did look like a red monkey as Fujisaki was.

Sakura and Asahina then appeared. "Good morning everyone!" Asahina exclaimed.

"Are you alright Takahashi-san? You look better." Sakura pointed out.

"Yup! I had a super scary nightmare last night, but I feel much better afterwards. It really got my heart thumpin' and my blood pumpin' that my brain started working! Right now, it's important to get out. I'll look towards redemption later!" She smiled determinedly.

Sakura looked surprised as if something broke in her mind. She smiled with a resoluting expression. "You are right Haru-chan."

Later Naegi appeared before Celestia did. "You are looking swell Haru-chan." The gambler commented.

"Thanks. You're not looking bad yourself!"

"On that note, I'd like to meet you in my room Haru-chan afterwards."

"Eh? What's with the sudden invite?"

"Is it sudden?"

_She was asking at a weird time with the money and all but since it was public, I could trust her._

"It's the morning. If ya wanted to gamble, I thought it'd be during the afternoon or something."

"Of course, I guess with the lack of sun, it feels like time stays still." Celestia said.

"Aaah, don't say that!" Asahina whined. "I miss outside so much that I could burst like a balloon!"

"Then let's train together Asahina-san." Sakura suggested. "Will you join us afterwards Haru-chan?"

"Hell yeah!" She grinned.

"Oh, and can we all meet at the sauna later?" Chihiro suggested. "Does somewhere around five sound good?" Everyone agreed cheerfully.

Later Togami arrived who didn't say a single word to them which made the soccer player glad.

"I'm done eating breakfast." Haru got up from her seat. "Almost done Celes?"

"In a minute. We may play in the recreational room."

"Then I'll wait for you there."

_But we ended up at Celes's room instead because she thought the recreational room looked tacky. I got to admit that her room did look fancy and all. It really suited her. We had a weird conversation over a game of poker. You know about how I played poker with the other patients who could still identify the cards but some had a hard time accessing their movement so needed help by the staff. They were really good that I lost several times but then I got the hang with it when they told me their secrets. Celestia must've noticed it._

"My, if I knew you were good at poker to almost my level, I would have asked you to play sooner."

"Too much fun beating the unfortunate?" Haru smirked to show that it was a humurous phrase.

Celestia giggled. "Quite. I must say, living here is becoming less and less unfortunate."

"Adapting well?"

"Yes. Adapting is the best way to survive."

"But haven't found a servant yet?"

She giggled again. "No but being served tea without a flaw is a fortunate point. May I ask you a question Haru-chan?" She asked this calmly as she was looking at her cards.

"Sure."

"...What are your thoughts on Togami-kun?"

"My thoughts? You should already know by how I treat him!" The soccer play crossed her arms angrily. "I honestly wish Genocider Syo didn't make that accident."She had her head down trying to stay angry instead of sad. "I barely knew Fukawa but if anything, I wish I told her that she had a bigger chance with the priss than me. Probably wouldn't believe me but maybe then Hagakure would've been alive." She felt her face fall to a frown. Her crossed arm turning more into a hug for herself.

"It was her fault for her low self-esteem don't you agree?" The gambler placed her chin on her delicate well kept fingers.

"...Yeah. And I must admit Celes that I'm amazed by how you counted these cards." Haru grinned at her. "Maybe you do have better luck than Naegi so it's my loss."

_I did lose in the end of that card game. Purposefully. The last thing I need is to get on the bad side of a suspected murderer, but Celes looked surprise for a moment by how I caught her. Did a lot of other gamblers really not catch her? I left without being awkward and trained with Asahina and Sakura._

"So what did you talk to Celes-chan about?" Asahina asked. The three girls were doing squats together.

"Nothing special. She just wanted to know what I thought about Togami."

"Eh?! Why would she ask you that?"

"Perhaps she wanted to find out an advantage to leave this school." Sakura suggested.

"You mean murder and frame Haru-chan! Again!"

"Calm down." The blue hair teen told her. "Fukawa or Genocider Syo was trying to frame all of us. If Fujisaki hadn't found the trail of blood, we might've accused you." She pointed at the swimmer.

"Me-e?!"

"Yeah, you use the pool a lot and can't stand how Hagakure talked."

"But he was very confusing! Who would talk like that?!"

"He was strange but he was unique in his own way." Sakura responded.

"Ugh, this is making me depressed!"

"Eat your doughnut and relax." Haru told her. "I think the only ones we should be watching out for is Kirigiri, Togami, and I hate to say it but Celes too. She is a gambler and gamblers love cash."

"I agree, but what shall we do?" Sakura questioned.

"We should warn the others!" Asahina suggested.

"No." Haru responded, "As far as I know, it's only Naegi who keeps himself too open for murder, but he is SHSL Luck so he can depend on himself. Other than that, we should keep quiet or else the traitor among us will act."

The swimmer gasped. "Traitor?!"

Haru nodded crossing her arms. "Monobear tried to sway me to kill. Who's to say, he hasn't swayed one of us not to only kill but to give information?"

"You mean a mole?" Sakura questioned.

"I doubt this one had a time limit but after witnessing," Haru's voice lowered, "what happened to me. He or she must be becoming desperate to act."

"So Celes-chan, Kirigiri-chan and Togami-chan might be the mole?" Asahina asked.

"A person hidden in the leaves before attempting to strike. They may be plotting right now." The fighter responded.

The soccer player stopped squating. "If it's Togami, then he must be doing it as a volunteer." The three girls wipe their sweat away after intensely training for four hours. "Anyway, we better go to the sauna. Fujisaki is expecting us."

_We went to the sauna not expecting anything, so we were surprised when Fujisaki told us that he had something to show us. I will admit that I thought he was gonna strip to show us proof that he was a guy even if we all knew._

_He told us that there was no cameras here, but we made sure there was no bugs listening in either._

_Finally, Fujisaki showed us the laptop that was found at the library and had us meet Alter Ego who looked, acted and sounded just like Fujisaki._

Ishimaru made a funny scream as everyone else was shocked by the new program.

"Whoa! Is that you?!" Leon asked.

"Y-yeah. I created Alter Ego so he could unlock the files in here to tell us more about what's happening." The programmer explained.

"That's amazing but shouldn't we tell the others?" Naegi asked. Kirigiri and Togami wasn't present.

"It's their fault for disappearing on us!" Oowada pointed out.

"Has anything been unlocked yet?" Celestia asked.

"Yes." Chihiro answered. "Alter Ego told me that there was a plan for this school that the students in here were suppose to be locked inside here and live a communal lifestyle together. Futhermore, the communal lifestyle wasn't to be temporary but to live out the rest of the student's lives."

"But tha-that's-"

"It is identical to our current situation." Sakura finished for Asahina.

"Are you sure it wasn't making this up?" Leon asked. "What if the jackass controlling us wanted us to know this?"

"I thought about it but then Alter Ego told me that the mastermind might be the head of the Hope's Peak academy, the principal. That one year ago an incident occured being called the 'The Worst most Despair-Inducing incident in the History of Mankind'."

"That's crazy! I don't remember anything like that happening on the news and we've only been here for about a month or something!" Leon objected. "It must be a scam!"

"That's right!" Ishimaru agreed. "I always check the news of all over the world daily!"

"But it's best than being completely clueless." Celestia pointed out.

"A-and there's also something else." Chihiro typed in.

The program smiled cheerfully. "It's good to see you master. Are the others your friends?" Alter Ego asked. Chihiro typed his answer. "It's nice to finally meet everyone!" A request was typed in. "Yes, I have been able to unlock photos in here. Would you like to see them?" Answer was typed in. The program nodded and showed the pictures of the students hanging out together.

"Huh? I don't remember doing that!" Oowada pointed at the head locking picture of him, Leon and Fujisaki.

"And I don't remember ever taking that one." Celestia pointed at the picture with her trying to stop Yamada from doing whatever he was doing.

"It's gotta be photoshopped by the mastermind to mess with our heads!" Leon suggested.

"Maybe not." Haru said. "Are there other pictures?"

"Yes, but I don't think you would like this one."

"Let me see."

Chihiro had Alter Ego show another picture. This one was a Valentine's day picture. Haru was shocked to find her sitting next to Togami completely happy in the classroom. The frame for the photo was all pink with hearts, cupids and "Valentine's Couple" written on the top. There was another picture of Oowada and Mondo sitting together completely red and looking away from each other. The next one had Leon grinning with his arm behind Chihiro who nervously smiled for the camera.

Alter Ego popped up again. "And that is all I could access. I'm sorry." Chihiro told him that it was okay.

"It couldn't have been painted or photoshopped considering the angles of the cameras, and I know painting when I see one." Celestia pointed out. "What do you think it all means?"

"Are you saying that we took those pictures ourselves?" Leon questioned.

"But I didn't see any picture of me." Naegi pointed out.

"Alter ego is still decrypting the files." Fujisaki said.

Haru stood up, "If that's all, then we should all take a bath now to not be suspicious. Which one are you taking Chihiro?"

"I'm not going to take one." The programmer responded.

"Eh? Why?" Asahina was upset. "We don't care that you're a boy!"

"It would be awkward being in both baths so I'll pretend to have a stomach ache and go back to my room."

"Want me to go with you?" Leon asked. "Kirigiri or Togami might take advantage of you if you went alone."

"We shouldn't think bad about them!" Naegi told them. "They're still our friends."

"They sure don't act like it." Oowada pointed out. The green jacket teen wanted to argue but was stuck.

"We shouldn't be walking on our own anyway." Haru cut in between them. "Kuwata will go with Fujisaki. The rest will take a bath. Agreed?" They all nodded.

"I still think we should tell Kirigiri and Togami about this!" Naegi just wouldn't quit.

"Then go do it Naegi." The soccer player responded. The luckster was surprised by her response. "There bound to find out eventually so go get them."

"Haru what are you doing?!" Oowada was not pleased by this at all.

"We can't exclude them. If we really want to figure this out, it has to involve all of us." She reasoned. There were hesitant looks but they didn't disgreed. "But don't run Naegi. Act as if your inviting them. Asahina should go with you."

"Me?"

"Yeah in case one of them decided to attack Naegi."

_I felt a glimmer of hope when Fujisaki showed us Alter Ego, but then I was worried too since there was still a chance that the mole among us would tell Monobear. Naegi did tell Kirigiri and Togami about Alter Ego and Fujisaki showed them before leaving with Kuwata. I took a bath with the other girls. _

_Kirigiri looked somewhat upset for a moment when the principal was mentioned but I figured that she was finally showing us a side that she cared about getting the person responsible for everything._

Four days past since Fukawa died. Haru was playing pool with Oowada alone. "Any idea of who the mole is?" The biker asked. There were cameras but the conversation was deemed harmless since the mastermind knew they'd be searching for the mole.

"Nope. But I cancelled out Celestia as a suspect."

He was surprised. "How come?"

"Monobear would've wanted someone who was a sure person to kill someone. That could be any of us but to be really sure..." She got the eight ball in the hole. "Dang." She distantly whispered. "Anyway, the mole has to be blackmailed like me but with more skills at killer. A natural hunter I guess."

"Oh, well it's not me."

Haru snorted. "You wouldn't kill anyway because that means your boyfriends gonna get executed too."

The biker reddened by embarassment and anger with his veins sticking out on his head. "Ishimaru is not my boyfriend!"

"Whatever."

"But Haru-chan," Oowada sounded serious. "If the mole was among our friends, who do you think it is?"

The soccer player was silent for a moment staring at the biker. "You first."

"Like that huh?" The biker scratched his head.

"But tell me in my ear." She put a hand behind her ear.

_Oowada told me that he suspected Sakura or at least Asahina since Leon was injured, and Fujisaki and Ishimaru wouldn't do such a thing. I honestly whispered back that I believed that it would be Sakura. She talked about her family before, and she had been trained as a fighter. One step to being a killer, right?_

"We both agree huh?" Haru looked crestfallen by their choice.

Oowada noticed. "But let's not think of this too much. If the damn mastermind know who we think it is, he might get the mole to act for fun."

"Agreed." They held hands to signify it, and then Oowada left to see what Ishimaru was doing. Haru stayed to ponder on her choice. She still suspected Kirigiri or Togami though. She then left after having a breather to be caught by Togami who walking toward her.

"Takahashi, let's talk." He told her but Haru ignored him and walked away. "You saw the pictures didn't you, and you heard what Genocider Syo said." He followed her. "You've been thinking about it haven't you. Why else would a serial killer act out and tell us that she couldn't have me _twice_ because of you?"

"That's right. Because of me." Haru stopped finally turning to him and speaking. "Yes, I've been thinking about it, and the more I think about, the more I'm upset because she's _dead_." She paused. "And not only because of me but because of you. I have no right to blame you, but it's the only way I can cope unlike a monster like you who doesn't care for anyone but yourself." She had her hands in front of her slightly shaking them. "Yes, I thought about that picture and that it may be real, and I can't remember any of it, because they took my memories away. And a part of me is glad that happened because now I know better. And I don't want to work with you on this case. I have better chances with Naegi than you so leave me alone." She turned away walking off.

"You will give up the chance of solving a way out over your sympathy for the dead?" Togami challenged. "You can't do anything for them any more. It's a waste of time."

Haru stopped in silence and then continued walking.

_Togami's words hurt, but then I remembered that he must be really lonely without someone wanting to be by his side despite his attitude like Fukawa._

_Not wanting to get into that crap, here's where everything turned for me._

"Alter Ego is gone?!" Naegi shouted. All of the survivors were at the sauna.

"Who would do such a thing?!" Asahina questioned. Everyone looked shocked. Leon was comforting a crying Fujisaki.

"It was you wasn't it!" Oowada accused Togami.

"Stop brother!" Ishimaru and Leon held him back.

"A man should not act rash before he has heard reason." Sakura advised.

"Oogami-san is right." Kirigiri said. "But it is one of us."

"In that case, the culprit is in this very room." Togami said.

"But there's no reason for any of us to do that!" Asahina would not believe it.

"Hmph. Then what about this possibility? There's another traitor among us."

"Another traitor?!" Ishimaru was surprised by such a thought.

_My friends already knew that there was such a thing, but then for a traitor to truly act against us was inconceivable._

"It should be no surprise. After Takahashi's deal with Monobear, then it is for certain that he would have employed someone else in order to make sure this game smoothly. Who's to say that Takahashi still has that deal with Monobear."

"Shut the fu-"

The bell interrupted Mondo as it was bed time. They walked back to their rooms.

_I seriously wanted to kick Togami at the chest hoping that I'd make a hole in the heartless chest of his, but then like usual, Naegi tried to be the peacemaker telling me that I should give not let Togami get the best of me but to also give him a chance while we were walking back. Telling me that he might act like a bad guy but it was always good to have faith in somebody. Especially when it means getting out of here. I reminded him of what happened a minute ago, but he argued that we shouldn't accuse someone quickly. I was convinced by the guy's words that I should._

_Just not that easily._

_It was a week since Fukawa's death that I wouldn't be surprised if Monobear deserted us because he was bored but then he was going to have a surprise. But first, I found Celestia in the recreational room tinkering with a camera on one of the couches._

"Bored?" Haru asked sitting down next to her.

The gambler sighed internally. "Yes. Naegi has becoming more suitable in my favor but then I still deem him unreliable as a butler. Haru-chan, the day before, my real question was not suppose to be about your thoughts on Togami-san. Yet I did not ask so I wouldn't be rude."

"I understand. You're wondering why I didn't kill Kuwata right?"

Celestia smiled. "If I had asked, you would have also expected of me wanting to murder someone else. But then I am not so reckless if I cannot play my cards right."

Haru put a hand on her shoulder. "I'm glad that you think that Celes-chan." It was the first time she had used a honorific but it seemed to brighten the gambler's day. "Tea milady?"

"Yes. But not just for me."

_I was mistaken about Celestia, but it was more for the fact that she didn't have anyone to use in her strategy._

Then later that night, Haru was getting ready for bed but then a note was slid below her door. "Hm?" She checked it to see that it was a note from the others that they wanted to meet at the recreational room to discuss something urgent about getting out of there. She was suspicious of the note but then knew that ditching it would be too good to do.

She looked at the clock to see that it was almost eleven. The time to meet was around midnight. She looked for a water bottle to drink so she didn't have a weird taste in her mouth at the morning, but she forgot to get one. It left a pang in her heart.

Haru remembered the first trial. If only she told Yamada to stay in his room. If only she saw the signs with Maizono and Fukawa, or at least held the money from Hagakure and have Togami die instead. It would've been like Bonnie and Clyde or something close to it if they blonde priss and psycho died.

She knew that she shouldn't be forming an anxienty over getting a bottle of water from the kitchen so she braced herself and walked out to find Kirigiri walking towards her room.

"Kirigiri?"

"Haru-chan, what are you doing outside of your room?"

"I...got thirsty. What about you?"

"Nothing to be concerned about." The purple hair girl stayed silent as usual. She noticed a note in Haru's hand.

The soccer player noticed her glance but didn't say anything about it. "Well, I'm off. See you later." She winked at her for the camera.

"...Be careful Haru-chan." Kirigiri went to her room while Haru went to the cafeteria. Again she had to take a moment to glance around to make sure there weren't any corpses haunting her. She got her water bottle and went back to her room.

She waited until it was midnight and used the restroom first before leaving to the recreational room. Her heart could barely pound as it was strained by fear. But she was sure that she knew what she was doing.

_I knew that someone was calling me out to kill me, but then I was pretty sure I could defend myself. But when I reached the room, I hesitated and then left. I was afraid to die in the end of that night or the beginning of that morning. I went back to my room and slid down to the floor against the door trying to breathe. I looked around my area noticing that no one was in there. I checked my bathroom to make sure no one was in there._

_I wonder to this day of what would've happened if I had entered that recreational room. But I'm glad that I didn't because the next day, my plan that I purposefully left out on these last few pages were going to take action. All that mattered was whether my friends would stay loyal or alive through it. _

The next day, the screen went off showing monobear. "Oi, you filthy rotten bastads! Not only have you been boring entertainment, but made me extraordinarily...extraordinarily angry! To the gymnasium now!"

At the gym, Monobear was beating up a several large salmons at once furociously.

"Who did this?! Who did this?!"

"Do what?" Kuwata questioned.

"Don't act like you don't know. Especially you Fujisaki-kun!" The stuff animal roared but then was pushed off by the swinging salmons. It got up on it's hands and knees pathetically. "How could you do this to me? Your humble teacher!"

"Look here, we seriously don't know what the fuck we did!" Mondo shouted annoyed.

"That's how it will be huh?! Eh?! Someone's missing?! So that's how you're going to play huh?!"

_The damn bear just kept complaining. In short, we successfully had Fujisaki plant as a virus within the system that could override the controls to allow the other new worlds opened. I felt like misleading you to make this story more exciting but I was never good at supense. But then I really did become friends with almost everyone. Here's how it went:_

_Plan New Worlds_

_1) When Fujisaki revealed Alter Ego, I immediately had an incredibly insane idea. I asked Fujisaki if we could create a virus to override the system convincing everyone, except for Naegi who went to find Kirigiri and Togami, that it was more important sabotaging the controls than finding information in the laptop. They agreed with me so we stopped Alter Ego from decrypting and perfect it as a virus. Fujisaki had known about almost every virus alive and how it was created._

_2) It would take a few days to do this so I had to do something incredibly risking. Giving trust to all the girls. In the sauna, I told my plan to Kirigiri and asked Celestia to create a strategy to get Alter Ego plugged in without being caught. Gladly, Kirigiri knew of a hidden room in the boy's bathroom at the second floor. The problem was that the virus was sure to be detected at any moment so Celes and I thought of a way to make the hidden door unable to open or hard to open._

_3) Celes noticed that there was a glue that could act as a cement for the hidden door, and using a string to use something heavy to block it. I had planned a way with Oowada by making up a project during the days that involved using the cement like glue. For the heavy object, we couldn't think of anything to use that wouldn't make them suspicious going into the bathroom so we had a step back there. _

_4) When Alter Ego was ready, Oowada would hide the laptop in his coat after having a bath with Ishimaru and Kuwata. Later they go around the second floor where they are coincidently meeting with Fujisaki and they go to the bathroom where Fujisaki made sure Alter Ego was connected and the three boys would paint the hidden door and the cloest door with glue. Oowada broke the handle for extra measure. Kuwata and Fujisaki would stay in there while Ishimaru and Oowada leave after pretending to have an argument with Kuwata who said something insulting about him pompadour. It really is silly corn looking._

_5) When they are sure, they close all of it and then leave. Now it all depended on Alter Ego to do his job which was done successful as a relief. Now almost all eletronical gates and doors were opened. Except for the one gate at the very first floor that must be remotely controlled._

_6) I forgot to add that I reluctantly questioned Sakura's loyalty in the sauna. She confessed to being the mole, and had a theory of what happened to us. We had been given amnesia of the last two years we were actual students in the school due to the master mind. That meant those photos must be real if the theory were to be true. Kirigiri firmly believed that theory since she cannot remember anything, but refused to admit more._

_After this, I knew I could rely on everyone. The only ones who didn't know about it were Naegi and Togami._

"I hope that you are all thrown into the streets as homeless beggers for cheating the way you did!" Monobear shouted.

"But we have even the playing field." Haru said firmly. "You forced us to follow your rules but now you have to follow ours, and as you said, you were a stickler for rules."

"You insolent brat! What would make you think I would listen to you!"

"Because it would make the playing field more interesting."

"Oh?"

Haru looked at the others who nodded while the excluded ones were confused. Celestia told him, "It is true that you haven't been able to remove the virus correct?" he bear was dumbstrucked. "But even if you were to destroy the virus, it would multiply like cancer. You are no longer a threat if you haven't noticed that the weapons you threaten us with had no longer work."

"This is absolute mutiny!"

"Mutiny my ass! We never agreed to this shit!" Mondo shouted.

"Right! Even your control of that bear will soon be terminated!" Ishimaru said.

"How dare you! How dare all of you bastards!" He showed his claws. "I will declare this as a theat against your principal! I will discipline you myself if I have to!"

"Come at me you damn animal!" Leon provoked the bear.

"STOP!" Naegi shouted. "I-I honestly don't understand what is going on..."

"Neither do I." Togami said.

"Upupupupu! So it wasn't all of you. Then the jokes are on you! There has been a mole among you!" Monobear announced.

"We already knew that!" Asahina shouted. "But Sakura-chan's still our friend!"

"Eh?! Yo-You know?!"

"You took Sakura-chan's family dojo as hostage and threatened to kill them like you have done to Haru-chan!" The swimmer was obviously pissed since it was two of her closest friends who have been pressured to kill. She was emotionally pressed by this since she hasn't been able to help any of them. "But no matter what, we are all friends and you cannot make them betray us!"

"AH?!"

"I am still truly sorry for hiding this from you Asahina-san." Sakura said. "Haru-chan."

"It's alright!" The swimmer told her happily. The soccer player nodded.

Celestia giggled. "It's been so long since I have won a true game of gamble. Shall we go on to our search?" She went off towards the doors. The others followed.

"Hold on! Where do you think you are going!" The stuff animal questioned but was ignored.

_I didn't care that the bear was furious because he could no longer control the guns in the place. For executionings, we weren't sure about that._

"Hold on!" Naegi called out when they were heading for the fourth floor. "Why weren't me and Togami-san told about this!"

"That was because we didn't have any role for you to play." Celestia responded. "Plus, we are still playing the game." She smirked.

"This is bullshit." Togami said calmly that his sentence stayed classy. "You would trust the mole and the girl who had agendas to kill you, instead of us."

"But then we didn't act did we?" Haru said. "Naegi was an open-book and you are an asshole who does think about anyone's feelings." She walked towards the blonde. "Not everyone is cold and calculating like you. We have emotions and we recognize the emotions of others. If Monobear had given you a reason to kill, you would have. That's why we didn't trust you. Karma asshole." She turned away walking off to the next floor.

Naegi ran after her. "Wait Haru-chan! I understand why you didn't tell us-"

"Naegi," She looked at the others. "You guys can go. I'll explain it to him."

"Be careful." Chihiro told them before they went. Togami glared at her before walking with them but keeping a stubborn distance.

Then Haru faced the green jacket teen. "Naegi, we don't trust Togami, but we do trust you but then you are only luck." She placed a hand on his shoulder. "You have the best intentions for everyone but whether you can act on them will come in time when we will need you so don't feel like we don't. You're our friend and that makes us important."

"What about Kirigiri? And even if you don't like Togami, he should be included."

"I know Naegi. And they will be now. Go find Kirigiri. I have a feeling that she trust you more than any of us." Haru told him but the teen was hesitant. "I'll be with the others upstairs and when we're done searching, we will go back to the cafeteria explaining what we had found."

Naegi nodded and ran off to find the quiet girl. Haru sighed out and then found Togami searching inside the chemistry room alone.

"State your business." The blonde said.

Haru snorted. "I figured that you'd be searching alone, but I'm not here to fight but to make a truce."

"Hmph. What makes you think that I would accept?"

"Because you know that you killing anyone would be a lost cause, and that is boring."

"It is all an act. Eventually one of them would kill the other. It's only a matter of time."

"You know that isn't true."

"And how do you know that?"

"Because Oowada is in love with Ishimaru. Kuwata is in love with Fujisaki. Celes finds it more fun having the mastermind at her hand while also knowing she can get out of here."

"That does-"

"Let me finish." She cut in. "Sakura, Asahina and Naegi value all of us as friends. Kirigiri wants to discover the truth. You may have your doubts, but then we all want to get out of here. I know Celes said that it's better to adapt but let's be real here. She was being a two-faced liar."

"What is the point of telling me this?"

"To convince you to play another game. Figuring out who's behind this and make them pay."

The blonde smirked. "That does sound interesting. I supposed that you will talk with me from now on."

"Don't get too comfortable. After this I'm saying goodbye to your ass."

Togami smirked wider. "I look forward to it."

"Good. Get back to searching."

"You're not going to help me?"

"You're a big boy. You'll do fine alone." Haru smirked.

"But just so you know Takahashi. That when I find the mastermind, I will kill him."

"Whatever." The two looked at each other before the girl exited.

_We are not friends. And I so did not feel anything for him. My heart just felt light and then heavy because I was left alone in the hall looking for clues until I found Celestia in the music room. _

_Being with-with that asshole is not only is it wrong, it's totally wrong. There's the til death do us apart, and as far as I know, I seek redemption so Fukawa is still alive in my conscience._

During the search, Haru and Celestia was told over the announcements by Monobear to meet up at the fourth floor to the security room. They all went there to see themselves.

"What's going on?" Oowada questioned. "Why did that damn bear told us to be here?"

"What's with this door?" Haru asked when the door wouldn't open. She kicked it to have it tremble but not break.

"Stop that this instant! There's a rule that you're not allowed to break down doors!"

"Or what?"

"Grrr! You're stupid virus might have taken away my toys but upset me and I will blow us all up!"

"All? Then you're behind this door aren't you." Haru pointed out.

"Ack?!"

"I don't wanna die yet so I won't, but we will figure out who you are, and when we do, don't chicken out on showing yourself." She promised.

"Why are we here?!" Leon scratched his head in irritation.

"How dare you be disrespectful?! You guys are unbearabe! I feel my tummy turning!"

"Ah! Sorry! Sorry!" The baseball player hurriedly apologized.

"That's better! The reason I called you bastards here was so you will all know about that television!" The bear pointed a remote at it. "Alright! Broadcasting!"

Everyone looked at the television to see themselves in the security room.

"That-That's us!" Asahina looked at the camera facing them and back at the screen.

"This is illegal!" Ishimaru pointed out.

"Screw what's legal, this is fucked up!" Oowada shouted. "If this is on fucking tv, the police should've been here by now!"

"That is not the case." Sakura said.

"That's right!"

"What do you mean?" Togami questioned.

"What she means is that you should understand by now that even if it's broadcast all over the world via cable and internet, there is no help coming! This is the ultimate reality show!"

"That is not what I meant." The fighter said. "What I meant was that we all know about the 'The Worst most Despair-Inducing incident in the History of Mankind'. There's a high probability that-"

"RAAAH! If you say anything, I will blow up! I want it to be a surprise for our viewers!"

"It is just a theory most of us know about anyway." Haru said. "The problem is how much of it is true."

"And that is how I like it! Enjoy the rest of your day ya little shits!" Monobear left.

After discovering of being a reality show, they went to the cafeteria after further research. Ishimaru had started the meeting. It turns out that the fourth floor contained a music room, chemics lab, more classrooms, the principal's office and a security room with a locked door where the mastermind must be staying at. The fifth floor had a botanical garden, a science lab being used as a morgue, a dojo, and a bloody classroom. Other rooms included the principal's personal room which Naegi and Kirigiri checked.

"And we found this." Celestia revealed the survival knife. "Haru-chan and I found it in one of the classroom on the fifth floor. It has appeared to have not been used for quite sometime. We believe it must have belong to a student."

"A student?" Chihiro questioned.

"Yes." Kirigiri responded. "The sixteenth student, Mukuro Ikusaba."

"Mukuro Ikusaba? Then isn't she the mastermind?" Asahina asked.

"It is only a theory." Sakura responded. "We will need hard earned evidence to have the mastermind reveal him or herself."

"Wait, isn't is suppose to be the principal?" Chihiro asked.

"That...um.." The luckster glanced at Kirigiri who was emotionless as usual.

"What is it Naegi?" Togami questioned.

The female responded for him, "He is trying to tell you that we found the principal dead within his private room."

"De-Dead?!" Everyone was shocked.

"Yes. He must have died before the mutual killings have begun. We also discovered that we agreed with him to stay within this place to live a communal lifestyle."

"Then it's true that we do have amnesia. Did you get to see how this Mukuro chick look like?" Haru asked.

"No. Monobear pulled the plug having the chip short circuited."

"That fuckin'..." Mondo controlled his anger not wanting to lash out at anyone.

"It doesn't matter how she looks." Togami said. "What is important is who is she. In her files, she is SHSL soldier who was a member of the Fenrir and fought in many battles, but have not recieved a single injury."

"Did you say Fenrir?" Sakura asked.

"Yes. Does that mean anything?"

"When Junko Enoshima died, she was pierced by the Spear of Gungnir. It was the Norse God Odin's weapon in the Norse mythology that he used against Fenrir during Ragnarok."

"I didn't know you were into mythology." Haru said.

"My father had told me legends, myths and folklore of warriors since I was a newborn."

"So you think that Junko must've had relations with Mukuro?" Asahina asked.

"She must have been Mukuro Ikusaba's first mole," Togami responded. "But then must've thought she was doing a poor job so got rid of her in favor of Takahashi and Oogami."

"Well look where that got her." Haru said lying back on the chair.

"Ah, I also found these." Naegi revealed an ElectroID and a notebook. "I found this with the principal's bones."

"Bones! You seriously got that from his body!" Leon was disgusted.

"I had to get it, and it's his. I was able to use it to open the lockers upstairs. It was weird. I found what looked like Hagakure's locker with notebooks filled with class notes."

"But we didn't take any classes." Chihiro pointed out.

"That's why it's weird." The green jacket teen placed the ElectroID on the table. "And this looks like a book you wrote Kirigiri-san." He handed to her who inspected it.

"This is my hand writing."

"Yeah, and you mentioned that there were two despairs living among us. Then those two must be Mukuro Ikusaba and Junko Enoshima."

"But it is not enough." Kirigiri said.

"Then what should we look for?" Asahina asked.

Then the bell rang for bed time.

"Right! We should continue this tomorrow! Meeting adjourned!" Ishimaru announced.

"Oi, we shouldn't go to bed when the damn bear tells us!" Mondo growled.

"But then we do need our strength tomorrow if we want to find more evidence." Haru said getting up. "But then we shouldn't be sleeping alone tonight. Monobear might plan on murdering one of us tonight. Especially Fujisaki."

"M-Me?!"

"It was you who created the virus so Monobear might kill you out of spite. Who knows? It told us that he's a stickler for the rules but we all know he isn't like Ishimaru."

"Then we'll guard his door!" The hall moniter declared.

"The bear might attack from the inside since it has a habit of appearing out of nowhere." Kirigiri said.

"Then I will sleep with Fujisaki-chan!" Asahina volunteered.

"I as well." Sakura said.

"And the rest of us?" Celestia questioned. "The rest of us, except for Naegi-kun and Togami-kun, were as much as a part of this as well."

"Then I'll sleep with you." Haru suggested. "So Kuwata, Oowada and Ishimaru will be guarding outside of Fujisaki's room while Asahina and Sakura protects him inside his room. I will protect Celes. Anyone else thinks they need protection?"

"I will be fine on my own." Kirigiri responded.

"I guess I'll be fine." Naegi answered.

"I don't need protection since I didn't play a role in your scheme." Togami rose from his seat heading for his room.

Everyone went as well.

"Here you guys." Haru handed each of them three bottles of coffee. "How I see it, you can't stay up the entire night and have energy tomorrow so you guys might have to sit out the investigation tomorrow to get sleep."

"No worries Haru-chan! We will keep an eye out for anyone suspicious and alert everyone immediately!" Ishimaru promised.

She smiled. "Thank you everyone."

In Celes's room, Haru placed her bed cover on the floor, threw her pillow on the ground and then got ready to lie down with her blanket.

"Are you sure about sleeping on the floor?" Celes asked.

"It's alright. A princess like you should sleep on the bed."

"A princess?" That made the girl giggle. "If the theory of the outside world were to be true, then what will truly become of me?"

"Royalty waiting to be found." Haru told her reassuringly. "I also have my doubts that I ended up dreaming about terrible things but then after talking to Naegi, I really look forward to escaping and pursuing my dream no matter what happens."

"You dream of helping the unfortunate which will be needed. But then I dream of luxury."

"You are a gambler Celestia, but most importantly, you know how to play the field. You made a gamble on my plan and look what happened." She smiled encouragingly. "The unfortunate thing about this school is that it binds us down to just a part of us, but surely Celes, you would have also been SHSL Kickass at making Strategic Plans. The world needs you and surely it will give you what you need in return. Does that help?"

"..." The girl smiled. "Yes. Naegi must've really rub off on you that I'm jealous."

"Yeah. His optimism is contageous."

_I thought that Monobear couldn't do anything to keep us from the truth. But then the next day, the ring of a dead body found rang throughout the room and my body._


	4. Ashes to Ashes

Chapter 4: Ashes to Ashes

Haru ran for the rooms. "Kuwata! Ishimaru! Oowada!" She called out for them to see them tiredly standing with Fujisaki and Naegi beside them. She sighed in relief as Celestia followed.

"I thought Monobear took advantage of you guys." She told them.

"You guys!" Asahina and Sakura appeared.

"We're alright!" Mondo yawned. He quickly caught a falling Ishimaru who immediately stood up in attention afterwards.

"Who died?!" Ishimaru ordered for an answer.

"I was with Kirigiri a moment ago when it went off. She stayed back to look for more clues." Naegi responded.

"Then..." Haru ran off towards the floor that Togami told them that he was searching at.

"It's at the botanical garden!" Asahina shouted.

At the fifth floor, she went into the botanical garden to see Togami standing completely fine. "Takahashi, good your here. That means the others should be." Then Haru noticed Kirigiri in the room crouching down beside a dead body covered with a mask and clothing. The hunting knife was used to stab into the chest. "We don't know who it is."

Then everyone else appeared. "What the hell!" Oowada freaked out.

_Dear Notebook,_

_Sorry to have cut off from my last entry. I had business to take care of. Other than that, we found the dead body of Mukuro Ikusaba. Sakura was able to determine it by the tattoo on her hand which bewildered all of us. Monobear confirmed for us that dead body was her. I doubted that that was the truth obviously but then who else would this be._

"This is all your doing isn't it!" Leon accused the stuff animal. "You're trying to turn us against each other!"

"Upupupupu! You poor naive bastards! I am your humble teacher and I abide to the rules to not kill any of you unless you have threatened me!"

"Then that means that one of us sought to kill Mukuro Ikusaba who was at the time believed to be the mastermind." Kirigiri said.

"But we were doing our duty as guards last night!" Ishimaru pointed out.

"There is still the chance of having lapses over night." Sakura said.

"Oi, you actually believe that one of us would kill?!" Mondo questioned.

"It may have been for heroic reasons." Togami said.

"Those are all good guesses but save them for what's coming up next!" Monobear told them.

"Up next?" Fujisaki was confused.

"The school trial." Celes responded. "If it was not you, and the mastermind was not Mukuro Ikusaba, then that means that your identity still stays a mystery."

"That' right! Now get on it you unbearable shits!" The bear disappeared leaving them to search.

_I was frightened by this. I saw clues that could be against most of us._

"Haru-chan, there's no way that it could be one of us right?" Chihiro asked her during their investigation together.

The soccer player sighed. "It's alright Fujisaki. The mastermind can't take away our hope, but you need to understand," She placed her hands on the teen's shoulders. "Hope requires a sacrifice, so cry if you need to but then don't loose hope alright."

"Ha-Haru-chan, I don't understand."

_I wish I said my words right. I knew at the time that we were mislead in several directions thanks to this murder. But I knew by the little time that Monobear gave us, there had to be a sacrifice in order to get down to the truth and to set us free._

"We still have Alter Ego on our side working through the system." Haru redirected the conversation.

"But he is only able to control a minimal of the gates and the weapons, but for the ones used for executions..."

"Fujisaki, please trust me. We don't have time."

_When our time limit was up, we went to the school trial room. The tension was so thick that it was suffocating._

"So let's get the show on the road!" Monobear announced.

"Surely, if the killer's motive was to be heroic then he or she should reveal themselves right now." Togami said.

"Who the hell are ya calling a killer?!" Mondo shouted.

"But then only you knew how Mukuro Ikusaba looked like, Togami-kun." Celestia pointed out. "Perhaps you have also known when and where to look for her to do so."

"Finding her files shouldn't have been hard for you to find, and who's to say that the murderer hadn't planned it beforehand."

"But there's got to be a seventeenth student!" Leon cried out.

"Nope!" Monobear responded. "There's only been sixteen students since the beginning and to the end!"

_That was an interesting sentence. I had ideas of where to search for clues to solve that out, but then thanks to the time limit before, we couldn't._

"Perhaps we should concentrate on how she died first." Kirigiri suggested.

"It says here that she died due to being hit in the head by something similar to a steel pipe." Asahina read from her ElectroID.

"The weapon used were the duralumin arrows." Togami responded

"Arrows?" Kuwata arched an eyebrow. "But aren't they too thin to kill someone with?"

"Not if you tape a stack of them together."

"Then that means the knife is a cover up. The last we checked their was suppose to be five chickens but one was missing. It must have been used to make the recent blood found on it." Sakura said.

"But then the knife was in Haru-chan's room wasn't it?" Chihiro questioned.

"But then I didn't go into my room." Haru said.

"Do you have proof?" Togami questioned.

"I was in Celes's room the entire night."

"That is true. I would've heard her if she left. I am quite the light sleeper." Celes admitted.

"Then how could someone get the knife?" Asahina was confused.

"We didn't see anyone pass by." Ishimaru said.

"The murder should have taken place in between ten PM to nine AM since Celestia and I checked the gardens that night and it was roughly nine when we found the body that morning." Haru said.

"We found the body to be completely dry at the time but that was because a tarp was used. I found one within the garden." Kirigiri said.

"This is getting boring! Pick a culprit already!"

"Shut up you damn bear!" Oowada shouted.

"Hmph. There's no need to wait." The blonde heir told them. "We found evidence that it was her. Kirigiri is the culprit!"

Everyone gasped by the accusation. The silent teen challenged with a question. "What proof do you have then?"

"Naegi found a locker key under your bed that could access the locker in the dojo containing the weapon used on Mukuro Ikusaba!"

"It seems that Kirigiri is the suspicious one so let's begin the voting!" Monobear suggested.

"Wait a minute!" Asahina called out. "Why are you rushing us?!"

"Yeah man! We're trying to figure this out!" Leon cried out.

"Yet, it was Haru-chan who gave coffee to Oowada, Ishimaru and Kuwata." Kirigiri pointed out.

_I was shocked to be accused but then I played along._

"But then I didn't give any to Celestia. She should have heard me left. But then Neagi does have the principal's ElectroID."

"What?!" Naegi was shocked.

_I knew what I was doing was wrong but then I couldn't die because I already planned this. I planned for Naegi to become the sacrifice._

"You are right." Kirigiri said. "No one but Naegi had looked into the ElectroID. It must have contained more information than we were to believe, and that it could have given you access into our rooms in the middle of the night when the three of them must have slept on the job."

"But-but-" The green jacket teen felt pushed against the wall.

"I did not sleep on the job!" Ishimaru declared.

"Are you for certain Ishimaru-san? Even a SHSL hall way monitor makes mistakes. For Naegi, It was him who found the locker key under my bed and must have tricked Togami into thinking that it was there in the first place."

"Putting up a far fetch idea doesn't defend your case." Togami said.

"Wait everyone!" Naegi exclaimed. "All I know is that the ElectroID could open other lockers! And isn't it weird that we don't know much about anything about Mukuro in the first place or that he's rushing us! It's gotta be a trap that Monobear set for us!"

"You insolent brat! I already told you nitwits that I wouldn't kill another student without threatening me! And it looks like you guys had enough time discussing who the culprit is! Times up! The school trial is over! Begin voting"

"Wh-why are we out of time...?"

"You bastard!" Mondo roared.

"But who else could have entered Haru-chan's room?" Kirigiri spoke up quickly. "Only Naegi had such a device that could allow him to do so. A device only he had used."

Everyone was hesitant in voting but they had no choice but to decide. The majority have voted for Naegi.

_I'm so sorry Naegi._

The green jacket teen cried out his innocence and how absurd everything is but then he was pulled into his execution.

**DETENTION**

Naegi was in a classroom sitting in a desk being pulled back by a conveyor belt only to be crushed by a trash compactor. Monobear was before him pretending to teach him like a teacher.

Haru felt her guilty heart thumping against her chest. She looked to Fujisaki who was crying against Leon's torso as the baseball player continued to watch. She looked to Kirigiri who looked at her. They mentally told each other that they had to do this.

When Naegi was getting closer to die, the soccer player looked down closing her eyes whilst holding her hands together in a prayer. "Alter Ego."

And then there was a glitch at the television above. Before Naegi could be crushed, the compactor stop and the floor open for Naegi to fall in the dark hole. Everyone gasped by the sudden plot twist.

"Huh? Huh? Huh? Huh? Huh? Huh? What the hell happened?!"

Haru sighed in relief. "Then that means that Naegi is innocent."

"But why did Monobear said he was?!" Asahina questioned but nobody answered.

"Grrrr! It was your stupid virus who did this!" Monobear accused them.

"Alter Ego was suppose to even the playing field of however he sees it!" Chihiro shouted showing a side of him that was strong and unafraid. "He knew that Naegi-kun was innocent so that means that your trap failed!"

"...Upupupupupu." The bear suspiciously laughed. "But then it looks like your virus had been finally captured. Gahahahahaha! You bastards lost your only weapon! Now see it disappear!"

The room changed into what looked like a construction site with Alter Ego looking confused of where he was.

**A DOZER MASTER**

"ALTER EGO!" Chihiro cried out. Leon held him close as the despairing moment happened. Monobear used a large dozer to crush the computer to pieces until it was nothing.

_I was completely shocked by the execution for Alter Ego. I knew that he would be found and deleted at some point by the master mind but this was too much. Especially for Chihiro who as technically his father._

"Upupupupu! How tragic! Even for Naegi being stuck in the Academy's basement without food or water! A truly despair-filled way to die!" The bear laughed maniacally.

_Later everyone left without a word to their rooms. Fujisaki and Ishimaru cried. Oowada and Kuwata did their best to comfort them. Sakura comforted Asahina. I went into my room alone wondering if the rest of our plan would go well. It all depended on Kirigiri bring Naegi back._

_I should explain it to you now._

_Plan: Frame Naegi and then bring him back to restart the trial_

_1) During the week of creating Alter Ego into a virus, I had a talk with Kirigiri and Celestia in the sauna about the next action. Celestia said that the mastermind was most likely to try get rid of Kirigiri since she had resolved that she was SHSL detective and that the headmaster was her father. That meant that the mastermind was going to kill one of us and frame the other which was why I had made the others become guards without knowing the true plan of why in order for it to work._

_2) We knew that it would require a sacrifice and a 40%-60% chance of Alter Ego helping out which Fujisaki had told me would have the program cornered since it would require most of it to be there to control it all at once to stop. The bitch I am, I didn't let Fujisaki in on his child possibly dying to save ourselves, but he has forgiven me._

_3) So the mastermind knew that with the guards outside looking out on every direction, she wouldn't have been able to get through them so had to create a fake corpse through reusing the other ones and declaring it to be someone else, Mukuro Ikusaba._

_4) We knew that it was likely Naegi since Kirigiri could trust him. The trial was spontaneous but worked out the way we hoped_

_5) Hope that the 60% of chance was on our side and it was._

_6) Have Kirigiri go through the trash chute and bring Naegi back._

Celestia and I waited with the others in the cafeteria until they arrived.

"Naegi!" Asahina cried out when she saw him completely relieved but then guilty. Everyone else felt the same.

"Everyone." The teen smiled for them. "It's okay."

"No. It's absolutely not okay." Mondo said.

"It's not your fault." He reassured them. "The mastermind's goal was to make us feel despair." He stepped forward with a proud fist. "We definitely can't give up."

"Naegi!" Ishimaru ran to him in tears hugging him. "I'm so sorry!" He sobbed.

"Me too!" The others ran to him apologizing. Togami stayed where he was.

"It should be us apologizing." Haru said for her and Celestia.

"We knew that Monobear would frame Kirigiri but couldn't risk her life, and she trusted you the most Naegi to sacrifice yourself for the rest of us." Celestia held her smile. "Thank you."

"It was no problem." Naegi responded.

Kirigiri stepped forward. "The final school trial is about to start from here on out."

"Final?" Sakura questioned.

"Unless we discover the school's mystery then we will win." Naegi responded. "If we work together, then we should be able to!"

Then the screen turned on showing the bear. Everyone turned to it. "Eh, this is an announcement. From this day on, the mutual killings are coming to its climax! Go ahead and find whatever you can discover!"

Not having to be told twice, everyone kept their senses keen on all the evidences that they could find on the mastermind and the murder.

"Haru-chan," Naegi found her searching within the science lab.

"Naegi, wanted to help?"

"Yeah, but also everything up to now, it was amazing." Naegi complimented her.

"It wasn't just me Naegi. Fujisaki created the virus himself and the other goofballs helped him connect it with Kirigiri's knowledge about the place. Celestia was more of the mastermind behind it since she planned the strategies. All I did was come up with the ideas. The only reason we didn't include you and Togami was because we needed someone to push and someone to blame."

"So that means that you didn't tell Togami, not because you didn't like him but because you needed him to be the one accusing Kirigiri who could use it to shift the blame on me."

Haru nodded and then peeked at the dead body of Mukuro Ikusaba who had her head chopped off because the mask had a bomb connected to it which was Monobear's reason that it told her before Naegi arrived. She was only taking a second look to confirm something before moving on.

After further investigating, they went to the school trial room and got themselves assembled. "So let us get this trial started! The beginning of our very last school trial! Every beginning has an end and every end has a beginning and surely this end will have a wonderful beginning! And because this is our last school trial, I will be in it too!" The bear looked happy which irritated them.

_We had to discover the secret of who was the murderer and the mystery of this school not that it was complicated when a majority of us was aware of what had happened to us. But then of course the damn thing had to make a dick move._

"Whatever! What I want to know is why the fuck did you give me this?!" Mondo revealed the picture of the rest of them including the dead students all in a picture at a festival.

"Wait, I have a photo like that too!" Asahina revealed her photo of others running at a track.

"So do I." Sakura revealed a picture of the others spending time at the recess room.

"Monobear said that it was a hint." Fujisaki said as she revealed her photo of them having Thanksgiving together.

It turned out that everyone had one in different kinds of scenarios.

"So couldn't this be another of the mastermind's traps!" Naegi theorized.

"Huh? My trap?" Monobear was bewildered and then angry. "That's so rude! What proof do you have that I did it?!"

"We already have all the proof we need." Togami said. "It seems that each of our photographs contains everyone except for ourselves included. Isn't that right Monobear?"

"Kuu!" The bear was caught.

"It's just as I suspected." Kirigiri said.

"What about your photograph Kirigiri-san?" Celestia asked.

"I thought that it would be something like this so I didn't even look."

"Traps? Fakes?" Monobear said. "No, no, these photos are all very much the real thing!"

"We don't doubt that at all." Haru told it. "Most of us already knew the theory of you giving us amnesia other wise the pictures we saw before and now wouldn't make any sense. The idea is strange but considering everything til now, why should it be? Isn't that right Naegi?"

"Uh, yes! We found notebooks containing classwork by Hagakure who is dead, and Kirigiri who did write about the plan to live in here! Not only that but the chip of us being interviewed by the principal who asked us if we understood why we had to live our lives in here and we all agreed! None of us remember ever doing it but we did so there's no other explanation than amnesia."

"Oh, so you guys were already a step ahead of the mystery?" Monobear questioned.

"Yes." Sakura responded. "Otherwise all that we have discovered here would not have made sense if we have not forgotten, but not the simple type of amnesia, but where you have taken away our memories."

"I see. Well, that's disappointing but you are right! Everyone here has amnesia!"

"But how the fuck did you steal them you bastard?!" Oowada questioned

"That's right! Such an act would require inrepairable damage to our brain, hypnosis or surgery!" Ishimaru said since he was a honor roll student who studied in every subject for every class he took. "But none shows on our body, actions and neither can hypnosis last this long!"

"It doesn't matter how I did it! Even if I answered, would you have believed me?" Monobear questioned.

"So the problem now is 'what sort of memories that you took away' from us. Is what you're saying isn't it?" Togami said.

"Upupupupu! That's Togami-kun for you!" The bear gave him a thumbs up.

"I think the better question is how many years." Haru said. "What year is it?"

The bear sighed. "I understand that forgetting is a troublesome thing, but this is supposed to be a school trial for the murder of Mukuro Ikusaba!"

"If that's the case, then I believe the answer is already clear. The culprit is the mastermind's true identity!"

There was gasps in the room. Monobear was surprised. "That is beary interesting. If that's what you think then just try to prove it!"

"The ones alive in this school since the beginning were one sixteen students. I assume that was not a lie."

"Yup! I am a bear of my word!" The bear stood at attention.

"Then you're saying that one of us is the culprit?!" Asahina questioned.

"No. That's not it." Naegi said.

"Hm? Naegi-kun, you were in the body storage unit in the biology lab, you saw that there were six bodies in there didn't you?" the bear questioned. "So I guess it should come down to which of you eleven students are the master mind."

"You got that wrong!" Naegi exclaimed.

The bear was startled. "Just what did I get wrong one that?"

"There were only five storage units being used. However, until now that, we believed that six students were dead! That fact doesn't match up then. Then that means the corpse we found in the botanical garden was a corpse used in the storage units!"

"A reused corpse?!" Leon was freaked out. "Who was it?"

"The corpse was completely punctured which matched perfectly of what happened to Enoshima-san." Naegi responded. "Right now there isn't just eleven students alive."

"So that's it." Togami understood.

"Then does that mean that Mukuro Ikusaba is th culprit?" Fujisaki asked.

"No." Naegi responded.

"Eh?! What do you mean?!" Oowada questioned.

"It's exactly what Naegi means." Haru spoke up.

"Eh?! But then it was Enoshima-chan's body used to fake as a corpse so doesn't that mean that Mukuro Ikusaba is the culprit?"

"Like Naegi said, you got that wrong!" The soccer player exclaimed.

"And just what the hell was wrong with what I just said!"

"The problem was that it was Enoshima's body used to be a reused corpse but then the problem was the tattoo on her hand that symbolized a wolf. Isn't that right Sakura?" Haru asked her friend who nodded. "Sakura also pointed out on the first day we got here of how Enoshima looked different from her magazine covers. If she was SHSL model, she wouldn't have needed to be photoshopped. The school's expectations must be higher than that."

"Is there a point to what you are saying Haru-chan? But before we fall into assumptions over hands and looks, isn't it Kirigiri-chan who is the most suspicious of them all?"

Everyone looked at her. Despite the silent girl's help in planting the virus, she was still a mystery.

"Looks like I hit the bull's eye!"

Kirigiri pondered on her choices and then responded, "Understood. Then, I will show you that this is proof that I'm not the culprit."

"Sc-scars?" Naegi was surprised.

"They're horrible scars, aren't they?" The silent girl's hands was darkly colored and strange that it disturbed the others. "I was still just an amateur at the time. I got these when I had only started working as a detective."

"And you...usually keep these scars hidden." Naegi felt uncomfortable as the others.

"If showing them means of exposing the mastermind's true identity, then it is no big deal. I think that we made things very clear now."

"Oh no." The bear got gloomy. "This is just the worst-case scenario for me. On top of being exposed, I had to see Kirigiri's ugly grosteque scars! Oopsie me! I let a little too much slip! Don't tell me that you noticed!"

"Go ahead and say whatever you want."

"I understand now that Kirigiri-san is not the culprit!" Naegi said determinedly. "Then the one who is the mastermind, the one who forced us to kill our friends, is none other than Junko Enoshima!"

"Oh? Saying that my identity is someone like Junko Enoshima? Do you really have proof?"

"You didn't want us to see that interview with Junko Enoshima!"

"That was just a coincidence!"

"No! It's not a coincidence at all! I also noticed in all of these pictures, that if you look at Junko Enoshima's face in all of them, they are all covered!"

"Just what are you saying?! I mean you bastards would've noticed the different right?!"

"It wouldn't have been the first time meeting for all of us if we didn't have amnesia! Junko Enoshima and Mukuro Ikusaba switched places from the very beginning!"

"Switched?! You mean we were meeting Ikusaba instead of Junko?" Kuwata questioned.

"There's also the fact that the reused corpse is in fact Mukuro Ikusaba instead of Junko Enoshima due to the tattoo." Haru pointed out.

"So our theory of having Junko Enoshima ridden was not completely false." Celestia said. "It was not because Mukuro Ikusaba wanted to rid of Junko Enoshima but it was Junko Enoshima who wanted to rid of Mukuro Ikusaba to make us not suspect her as the mastermind."

"Yes." Naegi was just getting fired up. "The real Junko Enoshima is still alive right now! That girl is the one responsible for the school life of mutual killing! She's the true master mind!"

"Xanadu!" The bear was stunned.

"What's the matter?" Togami questioned. "Trying to leave us here with a broken toy?"

"Give it up Junko Enoshima." Kirigiri told her. "It's over."

"Over?" Fog formed in the room. "You're wrong! There's still so much more to do!" Then Junko Enoshima appeared. "Oh but you kept me waiting! Kept me waiting for so long! I've long awaited the day when warriors such as yourself would stand before me! Ah, it's just an overdone figure of speech." She posed coolly. "That's why it's a bit embarrassing to tell you even now. In other words, Mukuro and I are twins."

"The two despairs." Naegi whispered.

"Playing the part as the older athletic sister was Mukuro Ikusaba. And playing the part as the cute genius little sister was me." She then changed her cool tone of voice into a high pitch crazed introduction, "Enoshima Junko-chan!" She posed laughing insanely. "We were both the Super Duper Highschool Despairs! The Despair Sisters!"

_Then she began explaining of how she was able to take control of the school by controlling Monobear and keeping an eye on everyone as a mastermind. What you should really know was that she was bipolar. She had about four personalities but wasn't as bad as Fukawa's personality disorder. She acted like either Monobear, a warrior, an insane punk rocker, a secretary, a gloomy person, a person with no personality at all, or an unrealistic overdone cute anime loli girl._

_Other than that, she began calling her older twin sister despairingly worthless and pathetic that she was unfit with her title to be a part of us so had her in disguise for only that reason. Luckily we had her change the subject about our amnesia, but then instead she told us about what happened outside._

_There were Monobears everywhere with people and giant robots destroying everything. Everyone was scared shitless by what was happening. Junko explained to us that everything turned to shit in a blink of an eye, and then began telling Togami about his enterprise had been destroyed._

_Togami rejected the idea as his enterprise ruled the world, but then Junko retorted that the world ended and that it all happened a year ago within the two years erased from our memories. Everyone was _

Haru took a moment to think and then crossed the two words.

_We didn't know how to feel. All we know was that the friends we lost were the friends we knew. A feeling for loss and guilt were mixed within us._

_Then the bitch told us about those two years. That everything was peaceful until a year later almost every student within the building was killed which explained the bloody classroom. So the place became a shelter that we created and was used against us who were suppose to be the principal wanted to protect us but didn't know that he was protecting the ones who started it all._

_Then Kirigiri questioned that it must have been an organization or something that controlled all this, but then instead the answer was that despair was contagious._

_Naegi accused her of being a liar, but even if it was the truth, he wanted to fight for everyone that died and win for them. Junko then challenged his hope by changing the rules for the voting._

_But then this time instead of choosing each other, it was between Naegi and Junko. The problem was that it had to be an unanimous vote. If one was to choose differently, then Junko would win and everyone else would be punished. The good news was that she wasn't voting but the bad news was that if she won, we would all live in this place forever but at the cost of Naegi's life for the sake of the audience watching._

_The room became silent and tense._

"What's wrong Naegi? Where's your confidence?! Don't trust your friends?" Junko questioned as Monobear.

"N-No!" But then the teen looked at his friends to see it in their expression that they were considering it.

"Oh and I should tell you that the outside world is contaminated." Junko told them like a robot. "This school is the only safe place thanks to the air purifier. So If I die, the purifier will stop working, and your school life here will end. You will be forced to leave into a world where only death and despair exist." Then she switched to the insane one. "Haha! Looks like you're gonna die Naegi! This has got to be the worst, despair-ridden situation for you Naegi!"

Naegi felt at loss for a second, but then he felt a tug at his sleeve. He looked at Haru who was standing beside him with a smile. "Haru-chan? You're against this with me?"

The soccer player smirked. "I was never a coward Naegi." The others looked at her. The girl put her hands on her hips holding a resoluting smile. "Don't get me wrong. I'm scared as hell when I get out there, but I have a dream. Remember Naegi?"

"Oh, the one where you want to help people in the mental asylum!"

The girl nodded. "And you helped me remember what is more important, and I promised you that I would help you find your family when we get out there. You gave me hope."

"Haru-chan." Naegi felt his confidence given back. "You're right! We will never give in! Absolutely not!" He faced Junko. "We will definitely not lose to you!"

"Staying stubborn to the end? Not that only the two of you will help. Boring." The emotionless Junko turned into the insane one getting ready for the final vote.

Yet Naegi was prepared to not give in. "If the outside world is void of hope and if despair is contagious then I will just have to infect everyone with my hope! Living in despair isn't living at all!"

"I'll help you Naegi." Haru told him. "First off Lean on a Koala," She got Kuwata's attention. "You were always bragging about following your dreams. That you don't want anyone telling you what to do! If you let this bitch get in your way, you're betraying everything you worked hard to prove a point! That you are Leon Kuwata and you don't let anyone get in your way!"

The red head felt his despair shatter. "That's fucking right! I am Leon Kuwata! I have been wantin' to get out of this hell hole since I got here!" Leon got off his podium to stand behind the two on this.

"Togami-kun," Naegi called out, "Even if the world is messed up right now, no matter what it has turned into, you'll just need to start from the bottom! Build it up as many times as it takes! The proud Togami family never gives into adversity. And you, Togami Byakuya, are the heir! You just can't give in right now!"

Togami's despair shattered. "I sincerely hope that you didn't think that I needed to be encouraged by the likes of you. I had no intentions of giving into despair in the first place. I am simply keeping my word. I am going to kill the mastermind!"

"Sakura," Haru called to her. "I don't know what Junko had done to your family but whatever it is, we will find a way to earn redemption! With you Asahina! We need you with us. All three of us can't do this alone! Whatever happens, we will always be there for each other!"

Sakura and Asahina broke out of their despairs. "That's right Haru-chan! We will always be there for each other!" The swimmer told her confidently.

"Strength can only be obtained by standing up to adversity. So I choose to walk down the path filled with thorns with you Haru-chan. Asahina-san." The two stood behind her.

"And Fujisaki-san!" Asahina called out to him. "You shouldn't give in to despair either!"

"Yeah Fujisaki," Leon said, "You always talked about wanting to be strong, to become a better person. I know that you are scared but facing your fears is also a part of being strong right?"

The programmer felt hope shot into him. He teared up nodding. "Mm! Thank you! And Ishimaru-kun, you shouldn't fall into despair either! You dreamed of changing Japan right, well Japan needs you right now! Your grandfather fell out of power for not working hard! But if we work hard together, we can do it!"

"Right!" Ishimaru's despair shattered. "I will change Japan through hard work as so should you brother!" He pointed at Mondo. "You should stand up and become the man your brother wanted you to be! He left you as the leader of the Crazy Daimonds because he believed in you! He had hope for you! The Crazy Daimonds only end when you stop living! And staying in here isn't living at all!"

Mondo heard his words. He growled clenching his fist. "That's right. The Crazy Daimonds has no bitch telling him what to do! I'm with you brother!" He grinned giving the thumbs up.

Ishimaru, Fujisaki and Mondo stood behind Haru and Naegi.

"Celes." Haru called out to the gambler. "I promise to play an honest gambling game with you once we're out there."

"Huh?"

"I only let you win those times because I didn't want to get on your bad side but if you want a real match, we'll do it outside of this hell hole. Then we will know for sure who is the better gambler."

The girl smiled. "That is a strange way to give hope."

"And you've never once been honest. Whatever your real dream is, no matter how ridiculous it is as your lies, we will help you achieve it to our last penny."

The gambler snorted becoming uncharasteristic for a moment. She smiled with tears in her eyes as she had her honest moment. "I look forward to our game." Haru reached out her hand to her to give her the strength to come to their side.

The for last Naegi called out to Kirigiri. "Kirigiri-san, you're father was the most important person to you in the world. I know that well. The principal, your father, entrusted the future to us! Without giving into despair! If all hope is fading, then we just need to become the new hope!"

Kirigiri had her despair shattered that a smile was on her face. "You're right. I'm sure my father, or at least my blood-related father, would never just sacrifice you just to stay here."

"Kirigiri-san."

"That. I'm absolutely certain of. I guess not knowing someone does not mean you don't understand them. Besides Naegi-kun, I don't think you were enrolled here to this school as SHSL good or bad luck. You came to this school for a different reason. As the person who tries to defeat SHSL Despair and to have started giving hope to others without ever giving up, you're title is most likely Super Duper Highschool Level Hope. Wouldn't you agree?"

Naegi felt a hand pat on his shoulder to see that it was Haru. "I told you to give yourself more credit."

The SHSL Hope nodded and then faced determinedly at Junko. "We won't lose. So long as there's hope, we will not lose!"

Junko had her head down being emotionless. "Lame. Way too lame. The look on your faces, the words you say, and the conversations you have." She switched to one that was freaked out. "It's all way too lame! It's so not fashionable at all!"

"I'm not one of the elite." Naegi said.

"Despair is all you'll find outside." The warrior warned.

"Nor am I someone special that deserves to be called Hope."

"You're gross!" The loli said.

"But I still won't give up."

"Be violated by Despair!" The high mighty part announced.

"I won't give in to it! I won't abandon anyone! I won't despair!"

"Stop that disgusting bullshit!" The insane one demanded.

"I mean, being optimistic-"

"Do you have a deathwish?" The secretary questioned.

"-is the only thing I'm good at!"

"You're unbearable!" Monobear said.

"No matter what, we will get out of here!"

"Annoying! Annoying! Annoying! Uncool! Uncool! Uncool! Despair over tommorow! Despair over the unknown! Despair over your own memories!"

"Hope will always push on forward!"

Then the slots rolled.

'What the hell?" Junko questioned. "Seriously?! What the hell?!"

The slot stopped on Junko unanimously.

_Then Junko was at a state of disbelief. As if she didn't understood what was happening or what it meant to lose. But then here's the plot twist. The bitch actually enjoyed it. She was getting high over her own loss for having spent hours making her plan and killing anyone including her own sister to feel the sense of despair. Then she said she wasn't even so close since there wasn't even half of us gone which made her feel more despair._

_Almost like Genocider Syo, she was looking even more forward to her execution. Naegi tried to stop her but she didn't let him. I didn't say a word. I wanted her dead more than Togami._

_She pressed on that button and then was given_

**SUPER DUPER NASTY TORTURE**

Junko was place on top of a desk on a stage with a roller behind her and the trash compactor before her.

First she was trying to sing her way out but then was harmed by the man trap. She was then trying to kiss a poster of who appeared to have messy black hair, sloppily wearing the highschool uniform and wearing bathroom slippers, but then the roller flattened her repeatedly. And then she waved goodbye to them before the trash compactor finally killed her.

_I felt a bit traumatized by her brutal death but also felt a burden off of me. It somehow felt like we had our revenge, but in another case, we spent two years with Junko and Mukuro. We must have been friends. I wouldn't know. I didn't want to remember too much about the past because Yamada, Maizono, Hagakure and even Fukawa would leave me feeling helpless at times, but I want to continue remembering them. I want to remember for a long time._

"So I'm helping find a cure for Alzeihmers." Haru told someone. She closed the notebook in her hand. "Yeah, when we finally got out of there, the world was a mess but you know, television exaggerates things. There was always a place for hope. Naegi found his family to be okay and is part of the Future Foundation like me, Togami and Kirigiri. Mondo became a carpenter so is helping reconstruct buildings and stuff. Ishimaru is part of another organization hoping on fixing the political control on the world. Fujisaki is helping remove all Monobear viruses with Alter Ego who survived in the school after all. Koala's arm fully healed, and he is now part of the rescue team with Sakura and Asahina to help the unfortunate find shelter. Though Asahina is working at the ocean to help clean it up and save endangered animals. Celestia and I did have that game and I lost in the end. Bummer, but then she's been using her skills to gamble with corrupted people out of their power. She's been living in luxury thanks to that."

She took a moment to access the situation. "You know, there was suppose to be seven billion people on this earth but it reduced to about 3.5 billion. So yeah, half of the population is dead. Countries no longer existing. History torn to shreds that it's like the dinosaur age now. Bodies never found and those that were found had no room for graves. Instead like the Dark ages, bodies were left to burn into ashes."

She breathed. "And one of those bodies was yours." She looked out the horizon of a field healing after being burned. "You died before the whole mutual school killing so the video I saw was you before being killed in the mental asylum by a patient you were helping. He died after he walked out of your office. Dodged a bullet huh?"

"...Other than that my parents are dead, my soccer team is dead and all my money, the business, the mental asylum and my house was all burned down into nothing, so I seriously had nothing to go back to..."

"...But that's the great thing about friends right." She looked at her left hand to see her engagement ring. "Oh and this thing. I'm engaged! It's only been a year since we left the school but he wanted to be with me. He knew he wanted to be with me and hope to become a better man for me." She thought of what else to say. "We're not going to get married any time soon because I'm still not ready. I find it wrong but I do love him. He gives me hope."

She stared at the horizon once more. "That's all I have to say for now. I have a new project. We're gonna return hope to the first victims of Junko's despair."

The End


End file.
